El secuestro de Mary
by the most important word
Summary: Despues de la película. Holmes hecha de menos a Watson y un dia Watson le pide a Holmes que le ayude ya que alguien a secuestrado a Mary. ¿Podran rescatar a Mary? ¿Nacera el amor?. Contiene slash asi que si no te gusta no leas.
1. Recuerdos

**El secuestro de Mary**

Capitulo 1 Recuerdos.

Sherlock Holmes veía el fuego de su chimenea, como brillaba y como daba una especie de calor en su cuerpo. Bueno eso es lo que se imaginaba porque su chimenea no funcionaba.

De tantos trastos que tenía tirados no había quien ordenara todo aquello. Su "niñera" le había mencionado que los ordenara, pero el decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aunque lo único que hacía era inventar mas extraños experimentos, para luego dejarlos tirados por algún lado.

Sentía mucho frío en aquella habitación, refunfuñando fue a su armario a coger un abrigo. Y abrió el armario y cayeron múltiples de cosas, le pertenecían a él y a Watson.

Cuanto lo echaba de menos, cada día algo le recordaba a él. Cuando andaba por la calle, veía a un hombre mayor con un bastón, cada día. El bastón era muy parecido al del doctor y Holmes tuvo que cambiar de calle para ir a donde tenía que ir para no ver mas aquel hombre.

Observo entre las cosas que se habían caído el balón que andaba buscando aquella vez que Holmes había utilizado la antigua habitación del doctor para observar el cadáver de su ultimo caso juntos.

Aunque no lo admitiera, a John le encantaba ir de aventuras con él, vamos..no lo podía negar. Pero el doctor había decidido sentar la cabeza y casarse con esa muchacha llamada Mary.

Cuanto la odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Ella había jugado muy bien contra el detective y aunque él fuera el mas inteligente y astuto de todos, para el amor era un fracaso.

Amaba a John Watson siempre lo ha amado, pero no podía hacer nada para que su amado lo amara. ¿Verdad? Ya saben, dios, la locura de esos años..todo.

El detective empujo con su pie las cosas y las dejo en un rincón, al observar un instante la habitación, dio una carcajada, si Watson estuviera aquí..¿Cuánto tiempo hubiera sido gritado el detective?. Busco alguna de sus chaquetas y dio con una muy especial para él.

La chaqueta que le "presto" cuando se fue de Baker Street, aun olía a él.

Holmes se la puso, volvió a su viejo sofa y vio a Gladstone y sonriéndole le acaricio la barriga como siempre solía ha hacer Watson. Y empezó a cantar una dulce canción.

Recordó que siempre se la cantaba Watson cuando el detective tenía un pequeño accidente en medio de sus casos. Mientras el doctor le curaba se la cantaba diciéndole que se la cantaba su madre cuando era él pequeño y también le dijo que se la cantaba a sus compañeros en la guerra.

Gladstone al oír a su amigo chiflado, lo miro y volvió a dormir aun mas profundo gracias a aquella canción.

Mientras Holmes acariciaba al perro, se acurruco, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Y se quedo dormido mientras olía el aroma de Watson.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. ¿Watson?

Capítulo 2: ¿Watson?

Eran las ocho de la mañana y aunque siempre solía llover, hoy el día comenzaba brillante y reluciente.

Mucha gente salía de sus casas y se iba a trabajar. Ese día era tan hermoso que la gente estaba muy feliz ya que pocas veces salía el sol. Ya se empezaba a oler el dulce olor de la panadería que utilizaba el glaseado francés por todo el barrio de BaKer Street. Al llegar el dulce olor algunas personas que, aun dormían despertaban felices y con deseos de almorzar uno de esos panes.

Menos, claro esta, Sherlock Holmes, que adolorido por su espalda, por dormir en su sillón, dejó al hombre con ganas de que ese día se acabara de una vez.

Las grandes ventanas de la habitación, iluminaron todo el cuarto, ya que con sus descuidos se había olvidado echar las cortinas, ahora mismo se maldecía por no hacerlo. Toda la habitación como siempre estaba llena de trastos inútiles o simplemente olvidados de hace muchos años. El detective se puso de pie, estirando todo su cuerpo. Miró al perro como seguía durmiendo aun dándole todo el sol en todo su cuerpo. Se masajeo los ojos, dio un repaso a la sala, y luego al abrigo de Watson que estaba caído en el suelo, expiro una vez mas el olor del doctor y lo dejo donde estaba, acariciándolo por ultima vez.

Holmes bajo rápidamente los escalones y se dirigió a la cocina, que como siempre estaba reluciente por la gran aplicación de la señora Hudson.

Se extraño no encontrarla en la cocina, ya que para ella era como su santuario mas preciado. Se sentó en una de las sillas, cerró los ojos como intentando recordar algo, volvió a abrirlos y allí estaba.

Su querido Watson, estaba enfrente de él, leyendo un periódico, tomando un te con tostadas con mantequilla de acompañamiento, dejo el diario a un lado, apoyo las rodillas en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos. Miraba atentamente a Watson no le quitaba ojo, Holmes escuchó como un susurro.

-Señor Holmes, ¿Otra vez soñando despierto?. Le susurro Watson.

-¿Como dice?. Dijo Holmes sin entenderlo del todo.

Entonces de repente, Watson le sonrío y desapareció como la arena por el viento. Holmes quería alcanzarlo, "debía" alcanzarlo pero el desapareció antes de poder hacerlo.

Y al no verlo, otra vez se masajeo los ojos, hasta volver a la realidad y ver a su niñera mirándole extrañada.

-¿Qué le ocurre? Parece que quería atrapar algo. Decía la señora Hudson mirándole de pies a cabeza.

-No me ocurre, nada niñera, o ha lo mejor si. Me pregunto que piensa usted. A lo mejor estas salidas repentinas son indicios de un intento de asesinato hacía mi persona. No es así..¿niñera?. Dijo Holmes despectivamente, y mientras lo decía puso un dedo acusatorio en la cabeza de la niñera.

-Ojala pudiera señor Holmes, pero seguramente el doctor Watson me mataría.

Dijo la señora Hudson melancólica, ya que, al no estar el amable doctor, la niñera ya no recibía ninguna palabra amable.

Holmes empezó a mover las manos encima de la mesa, bajo la cabeza recordando a su doctor. La señora Hudson noto que había cometido un error al decir aquellas palabras. La niñera sabía que el "abandono" del señor Watson había sido muy doloroso para el detective, lo que no sabía era hasta que punto lo fue.

Podríamos decirlo que para él, era insoportable.

-He traído pan recién horneado, ¿le apetece?. Dijo la señora Hudson intentando ser amable.

-No gracias, niñera, podría estar envenenado y eso no me vendría bien en estos momentos. Tengo demasiadas cosas que pensar querida niñera. Otra vez Holmes utilizo un tono despectivo y malicioso. La niñera algo enfadada, pero acostumbrada decidió irse a su habitación para coser algunos ropajes descosidos, después de irse, Holmes cogió un poco de pan, lo partió por la mitad y hecho un poco de mermelada de uvas.

Mientras se las comía pensó otra vez en Watson, a él le encantaba esta mermelada mientras que el detective la detestaba, pero eso le hacía recordar a su doctor. Como se comía gustoso él pan, mientras leía su diario y cuando se la había acabado, siempre quedaba mermelada en sus labios, incluso en su bigote. Se lamía con la lengua la boca, lentamente para saborear mas de la mermelada y luego se limpiaba el bigote educadamente, ver a Watson comerse una tostada era una delicia sensual.

Una vez acabado el panecito, volvió a su habitación, viendo a Gladstone recién levantado de su sueño y dirigiéndose hacía la cocina donde la señora Hudson había preparado con anterioridad un plato para el perro.

Holmes se dirigió hacia su sillón, comprobando cartas de casos que había recibido, escribió la resolución de cada caso y luego las puso en una mesita, para que luego la señora Hudson se encargara de enviarlas.

Hace poco que el detective investigó acerca de aquel profesor, pero no encontró mucho sobre el caso. Acompañado de Lestrade investigó aquel cuerpo que había matado el tal Moriarty. Lo único que había dejado fue un poco de tiza en su abrigo, pero nada mas. Ese profesor sabía muy bien como pasar desapercibido.

Decidió hacer una limpieza general, pero al ver tantos trastos y pensar en "Yo nunca hago estas cosas" decidió dejarlo correr. Miró una foto que siempre la tenía en una gran vista. Era ella, la ladrona, Irene Adler.

Nunca la había amado, sabía ella a quien amaba, por eso siempre acababan como acababan, hasta que por fin Irene lo entendió y se despidió de ella para siempre. Podría haber ido con ella ahora que su doctor se había casado con Mary, pero ¿Habría sido feliz?

Tristemente no. Sabía que Watson sería su único amor y prefería estar solo antes de ser infeliz al lado de una persona que no fuera su doctor.

Camino hasta donde dejaba su pipa, se la puso en su boca, la encendió y comenzó a fumar mientras contemplaba las calles de Baker Street.

Había empezado a llover de nuevo, los niños no les importaba que lloviera y se dedicaban a correr por todas partes intentando los mas pobres, robar a hombres o mujeres ricas para comer algo. Otras mujeres se dedicaban a leer las manos de algunos hombres o mujeres, Siempre había músicos en las esquinas tocando algo para recibir alguna "limosna", había muchos puestos de comercio y la verdad es que los mercaderes se dedicaban mas a "sobornar" que a vender, pero eso ya es otra historia, lo que le intrigo ver a Holmes era un hombre, joven, caminando por la calle con un bastón muy familiar para él.

Pero no podía ser John Watson su acompañante y amor secreto. Él abandono su vida, decidido a tener una vida estable, sin aventuras, sin Sherlock Holmes.

Al ver al hombre desapareciendo se quedo mirando, las gotas de lluvia, intrigado por saber si su lógica le había ayudado.

Si la lógica le quería dar una esperanza de que su doctor había vuelto a 221B.

Y entonces, empezo a sonar golpes en la puerta.

Gladstone corrió hacia la puerta ladrando, Holmes se extrañó en esto ya que el perro nunca solía ladrar, casi nunca.

El detective abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien al que su lógica le había dado esperanzas.

-¿Watson?.

Fin del Capítulo 2. Próximamente el Capitulo 3 Un nuevo caso.


	3. Un nuevo caso

**Capítulo 3: Un nuevo caso**

Holmes se había quedado boquiabierto, Watson había decidido no volver mas a la vida del detective, ¿Cómo podía estar aquí?, entonces su mente empezó a funcionar.

Había bastantes probabilidades del motivo por el que Watson estuviera aquí.

El primer motivo y lo mas evidente para el detective, fue el del divorcio. Pero descarto la idea ya que el querido doctor, llevaba el anillo de casado en su mano izquierda y lo mostraba con gran orgullo, sería un poco extraño ver a un hombre divorciado con el anillo aun. Holmes en esos momentos quería arrancárselo y quemarlo, pero se contuvo.

El segundo sería pedirle a Holmes una prenda suya, como el abrigo en él que durmió u otro objeto de menor importancia. Entonces pensó detenidamente, él por su fama como un gran medico había obtenido bastante dinero, las apuestas que hizo con el detective le hizo ganar mayores cantidades. Entonces, sería muy extraño que el doctor fuera a pedirle algo que ya no tenía tanta calidad como, supone Holmes, de los abrigos u demás objetos de gran calidad que poseía actualmente Watson.

John se quedo pensativo mirando a Holmes, y sonrío por la manera en la que él le miraba, "Seguramente estará investigando el motivo por el cual estoy aquí" Pensó Watson. Acarició a su perro en las orejas, como a él siempre le gustaba. Miró de nuevo a Holmes, como lo había echado de menos. "¿Qué cosas pienso?". Decidió dejar de pensar en aquellos pensamientos que siempre le habían inundado la cabeza. Dio un golpe con su bastón y miro a Holmes.

-Joven, deje de intentar saber por el cual estoy de aquí y sírvame una taza de te, ¿quiere?. Dijo John mirando confundido a Holmes, por la manera en la que él le miraba.

-Por supuesto, viejo. Dijo sonriente el detective, alegre por tener al doctor otra vez, aunque corta, su estancia en su vida de nuevo.

Holmes se dirigió a la habitación de la señora Hudson, alegre aun por ver a su querido doctor de nuevo, tarareo una canción pegadiza de la época. Ya en la puerta de la habitación grito con entusiasmo.

-Niñera, sería mejor que abriera, el doctor esta impaciente por probar su té de nuevo. Holmes volvió a tararear la canción y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

La señora Hudson, cuando escucho las palabras entusiastas del detective dejo corriendo lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y vio como si fuera un milagro al doctor sonriéndole como siempre hacía.

-Señora Hudson, me alegro de verla de nuevo. Dijo el doctor, abrazandola con tenura.

-Oh, señor Watson, yo también me alegro de verlo, esta casa se sentía muy vacía sin usted. Dijo la niñera con gran dulzura y abrazando al doctor.

-¿Se toma las medicaciones?, ya sabe, que debe siempre curar su salud. Dijo preocupado Watson.

-Si señor, siempre me las tomo, tranquilo doctor, la señora Hudson estará durante mucho tiempo. Dijo riéndose la señora.

-Espero que si. Dijo amablemente el doctor.

-Sabe, el señor Holmes nunca me lo perdonaría pero él le ha echado muchísimo de menos, tanto que he temido por que..bueno cometiera alguna locura. Dijo preocupada, mirando a Holmes, cantando la dichosa canción a Gladstone. Y la niñera se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el te.

John se quedo pensativo, sabía que su salida de la vida del detective había sido muy dolorosa para su querido amigo, pero él nunca habría imaginado hasta que punto había sufrido Holmes, ¿Tan fuerte había sido irse de la vida de el detective?

Para él había sido muy duro, no poder ver otra vez su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, de resolver los casos, no ver como tocaba el violín a las tres de la mañana, como se peleaban por distintos motivos, cuando hablaban de política, de nuevos casos por resolver..todo aquello era toda la vida del detective y del doctor.

Pero él había decidido irse de aquella vida, la vida al lado del detective, para hacer una muy diferente, una vida ordenada, tranquila y al lado de una mujer.

Odiaba aquella vida, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo sino lo hubiera echo..

Ahora mismo estarían en una cama, besándose, prometiéndose amor eterno y disfrutando del uno al otro.

Pero no podían hacerlo, eso iba contra la ley, contra la moral, la religión, en fin con todo lo que Watson creía. Por eso decidió dejar 221B, por eso decidió casarse con alguien que no llego nunca amar del todo.

Sabía que Holmes lo amaba, mas de lo que él mismo puede llegar a imaginar.

¿Y ahora que le pide a el detective?, ¿Por qué ha venido?.

John Watson esta aquí para pedirle que le ayude a salvar a Mary.

Aquella persona que le arrebató lo que mas amaba.

Era un hipócrita, pero no podía dejar todo lo que había hecho, no podía dejar a su esposa en manos, de..quien sabe. Y acabar feliz en los brazos del detective, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo.

Holmes sonriente olió el te recién preparado de la señora Hudson. Sonrío a Watson y le dijo con gran ilusión.

-Vamos querido Watson, como los viejos tiempos. He traído el periódico de hoy. Dijo Holmes dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Volvía ha ser como siempre había sido. Watson leyendo el periódico, tomando el te de la señora Hudson mientras Holmes miraba a su doctor mientras tomaba su otro te y fumaba su pipa.

Pero todo cambio cuando Watson comenzó ha hablar sobre porque estaba aquí.

-Holmes, estoy aquí por..

-Ya lo se amigo mío, estas aquí porque tu mujer te ha engañado, has hecho bien, Watson debes estar aquí conmigo.. Decía Holmes no convencido pero esperanzado por lo que hubiera dicho fuera cierto.

-Lo siento, Holmes pero tu deducción no ha sido acertada, mi esposa no me engañaría nunca. Dijo serio mirando a Holmes.

-Eso es lo que usted piensa mi querido Watson. Dijo Holmes burlonamente.

-Basta de tonterías Holmes, necesito tu ayuda para un caso. Dijo Watson muy serio y a la vez triste.

-Vaya, creía que eso de seguir con casos y aventuras, había acabado. Creía que ahora te dedicabas a estar con tu esposa, tener un bonito jardín, ir a fiestas y desear hijos. Pensaba que ahora estabas en tu aburrida vida, querido amigo. Todo lo dijo como una queja por el "abandono" de su doctor, mientras fumaba su pipa esperando la respuesta.

- Se trata de mi mujer Holmes, ha sido secuestrada y necesito su ayuda para encontrarla. Mientras hablaba, Watson notaba como Holmes abría los ojos de asombro.

Sherlock Holmes estaba indignado. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía, su amor imposible pedirle que le ayudara a encontrar a la mujer que se lo había rebatado?. Acaso, no se da cuenta el doctor, cuanto lo ama, no se da cuenta que le hace gran daño oír todo aquello sobre su nueva vida..Acaso..¡No! No podía dejar que Watson se diera cuenta de su sufrimiento, decidió darle una falsa sonrisa y actuar como él solía hacer.

-Muy bien, obtendrá mi ayuda, cualquier cosa por usted querido amigo. Dijo un "alegre" Holmes.

Watson estaba sorprendido, pero decidió no pensar más en aquello y le dio al detective una carta.

-Gracias, Holmes. Ejem..Todo comenzó por la mañana..cu..

-¿Habían "hecho el amor" Watson?. Dijo Holmes enfadado.

-¡Como puedes decir esas cosas Holmes!. Dijo Watson tan sonrojado como un tomate.

-Querido Watson, sin datos no puedo hacer nada. Necesito..¡Datos, datos, datos! Decía Holmes mientras movía las manos de un lado al otro.

-No, Holmes aun no hemos hecho nada, Mary no esta preparada todavía. Dijo Watson sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

El detective en ese momento quería reírse y hacer algún comentario gracioso. Pero solamente afirmo con la cabeza y se dedico a fumar su pipa.

John miro extraño a su antiguo compañero pero decidió seguir.

- Desperté solo en la cama, entonces me encontré una nota de ella diciendo que había ido a casa de sus padres. Mas tarde al volver de la casa del señor William, para darle unos medicamentos para la gripe. Volví a casa y no vi a Mary. Entonces fui a casa de sus padres y me dijeron que Mary no les había visitado. Poco después al volver a casa encontré una nota estaba mojada por la lluvia pero con suerte no se borró la tinta, la nota como puedes leer dice.."Hemos secuestrado a su esposa, tiene una semana para darnos todo su dinero o sino su esposa morirá." Y bueno aquí me tienes. Dijo Watson en estado de nervios por todo lo ocurrido.

Holmes vio a su amigo nervioso y se dirigió de nuevo a la escritura. La persona que lo escribió debió tener estudios ya que la caligrafía era exquisita. El secuestrador aunque muy hábil había dejado una pequeña marca en el papel. Una huella había sido marcada por error en la parte posterior del papel era muy pequeña, así que rápidamente, Holmes supuso que era de una mujer. Miro el sobre, no encontró nada raro en él, después empezó a olerlo. Se olía un gran olor a flores, jazmines, rosas, girasoles..Múltiples de olores. ¿Podría haber escrito esto en una perfumería? Oh simplemente.. ¿Dejo ese olor para confundir?. Debía encontrar mas pistas sobre el caso así que decidió hacer el siguiente paso.

-Watson, dirijámonos a su casa. Dijo Holmes emocionado por el caso.

-Vaya le veo muy emocionado, Holmes. Dijo Watson sonriente, pero a la vez nervioso.

- Este es nuestro próximo caso, Watson debería estar entusiasmado. Dijo Holmes, olvidándose por completo que había desaparecido la esposa de su amigo.

-Recuerde que es mi esposa quien ha.. Dijo Watson antes de ser cortado por Holmes.

-Vamos, querido, quería que desapareciera para poder estar juntos..¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta?. Dijo sonriente mientras cogía sus cosas y un gran paraguas.

-¡Holmes! Dijo Watson indignado y a la vez sonrojado.

-Vamos, Watson un nuevo caso va a empezar. ¡Debemos darnos prisa! Dijo Holmes ya en la calle, esperando un carro.

-Nunca aprenderás a ser paciente. Dijo riéndose por dentro, mientras caminaba junto a Holmes.

Después de que el detective y el medico se fueran, Gladstone miro hacia la calle, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a mover la cola.

Fin del Capítulo 3. Próximamente Capítulo 4 Nuevas pistas conducen a nuevos problemas.

Notas: Si es muy extraño que Mary no este preparada para semejante hombre pero..¿no os da pena Holmes? XD

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor no dejen de expresar su opinión, es muy importante para mi.

Y gracias a Rosa House Wilson por apoyarme. Muchas gracias.


	4. Nuevas pistas conducen nuevos problemas

**Capítulo 4**

**Nuevas pistas conducen a nuevos problemas.**

Watson y Holmes observaban las calles, mientras iban en carro. El silencio reinaba entre los dos, un silencio inquietante. Watson miro hacia fuera, llovía como siempre, aunque había mucha gente. Volvió a observar a Holmes, el hombre tenía unas ojeras considerables, el cabello desaliñado, su vestimenta era sucia, su nariz congestionada y ojos caídos. Suspiro, sabía que él había provocado todo aquello. Entonces se fijo en algo primordial, aquel abrigo, era suyo. Lo dejo a propósito, por que él sabía que Holmes no era de las personas que compraba ropa. Recordaba que ese abrigo era muy calido, era de un color marrón, de piel y eso proporcionaba un gran calor. Pero lo que sabía que Holmes no se dio cuenta, fue que en un bolsillo interior del abrigo se encontraba una pequeña foto. Era una foto de ellos dos, en el que se abrazaban, la foto era de su primer caso, fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que Holmes era la persona mas especial que conocería.

Nunca lo olvidaría.

Vio como Holmes cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo. Una de sus aficiones favoritas, era ver el detective dormir.

Cuando dormía mostraba su inocencia. No le importaba nada, nada le preocupaba. Estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Holmes respiraba lentamente y su boca estaba un poco abierta, estaba realmente descansando, como si hace mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien.

Y el momento mas dulce del sueño llegaba, en el momento en el que el corazón de Watson se deshacía.

Holmes lamía su pulgar, tranquilamente.

Si alguien lo viera así, le sería indiferente. El loco detective, pero a la vez inteligente, Sherlock Holmes, chupándose el pulgar, sería obvio.

Pero en la manera que lo hacía, no era obvio para nadie.

Solamente para Watson.

Conocía muy bien la dulzura que Holmes desprendía y la gran timidez hacía los momentos intimos. Al detective se le hacía muy difícil hablar sobre sus propios sentimientos, podía sacar a una persona, con sus preguntas hasta aquella vez que se sintió deprimido por pisar una hormiga. Pero cuando era sobre él, solo podía tartamudear.

"Watson.." Dijo Holmes mientras dormía.

John sonrió de nuevo, acarició lentamente el pelo del detective y depositó un beso en su frente. En aquellos instantes el doctor se le olvidaba del exterior, la moral, la religión, su esposa..solamente estaban el detective y él, en ese momento y nada mas.

-"Ya hemos llegado, señores" Dijo el conductor.

-"¿Eh?..Digo muchas gracias caballero, vamos Holmes despierta." Dijo Watson zarandeando a Holmes.

-"Em..es..que..eh..Watson..¿hemos llegado?". Dijo un dormido Holmes.

-"Si, hemos llegado, vamos." Dijo Watson.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos, salieron del carro y pagaron al joven conductor. Dejó de llover así que guardaron el paraguas y siguieron caminando.

Donde vivía Watson era muy parecido a Baker Street, misma calle, mismas casas..La unica diferencia era la gente. La gente que vivía en ese barrio, era el comportamiento ideal de un aristócrata. Eran personas adineradas, amaban la tranquilidad ante todo y algunas veces iban con demás nobles a enseñarse sus casas o dar fiestas tranquilas donde bebían te.

En Baker Street triunfaba la fiesta popular, los bailes, la música..Todo eso era habitual en esa calle, pero si se pusiera aquí, seguramente todos los músicos y artistas acabarían humillados y muertos, por simplemente irrumpir la tranquilidad.

¿Cómo podía John vivir aquí? ¿Tan poco le gustaba su vida anterior como para vivir en aquel sitio? Ni la lógica de Holmes podía llegar a ese punto.

Watson odiaba vivir aquí, odiaba a los aristócratas, simplemente su risa ya le daba escalofríos. Mary quería vivir cerca de la casa de sus padres, pero lo único que encontraron suficiente cerca fue una casa ha dos manzanas de la casa de los padres.

Llegaron a su destino. La casa del doctor en el exterior era blanca, con varias ventanas en vista de la calle y mas ventanas en vista de otra calle al lado.

Tenía un gran jardín con una mesa blanca, en donde tomaban el te, estaban colocadas dos pequeñas sillas. Había multitud de flores por los alrededores y las mas destacadas eran las rosas rojas, las preferidas de Mary y azules las preferidas del doctor.

Había un grande balancín blanco, en donde el doctor y Mary pasaban la tarde.

Entraron a la casa, todo estaba ordenado. La casa era en verdad bastante simple.

Al principio la entrada tenía un armario para colocar los zapatos, sombreros y abrigos de forma ordenada. Al abrir una puerta se encontraban con un gran comedor, había una mesa de cristal con multitud de sillas alrededor en una esquina había una gran chimenea, donde había dos sillones, estaba decorada con varias figuritas de porcelana y la mesa con un gran mantel estampado, también había una gran ventana donde se podía ver el jardín de otra casa, después al cruzar la puerta de la izquierda se podía encontrar la cocina. Estaba ordenada, con cantidad de cacerolas, ollas..etc. También había comida en una cesta y en britanas colgadas en la pared había varios productos como hierbas y demás sustancias para cocinar.

Volviendo a la entrada subiendo unas escaleras estaban la habitación de matrimonio y el lavabo.

El lavabo no tenía nada en particular. Había una ventana pequeña para que el aire entrara, un pequeño inodoro y una bañera espaciosa de color blanco.

La ultima habitación era la del matrimonio. La cama era grande y espaciosa, había multitud de armarios y estanterías. Con multitud de libros y objetos.

En una parte estaban los libros de Mary, había gran cantidad por lo que se veía que le apasionaba leer, aunque mas cantidad había en la de Watson. Multitud de libros de medicina y pequeños cuadernos donde había apuntado todas las aventuras con Holmes.

-"Una casa muy bonita, Watson". Dijo Holmes observando todas las pequeñas cosas de la casa."

-"También seria bonita la suya Holmes, si la ordenara de vez en cuando." Dijo Watson.

-"La nuestra Watson." Dijo sonriendo tristemente Holmes.

Holmes observo la casa, había innumerables fotos de Watson, Mary y familiares de Mary. Había una que otra foto antigua del hermano fallecido de Watson y del padre de este. En una de esas fotos, salía Mary junto a Watson en un gran prado. Aunque Mary se le veía bastante triste.

-"¿Qué le ocurría a Mary en esta foto Watson"? Dijo Holmes intrigado.

-"Fue nuestra primera cita, la verdad es que no se muy bien que le ocurría, se lo pregunte varias veces pero nunca me dijo nada." Dijo Watson pensativo.

-"Interesante, supongo que fue cuando usted me dijo que salía a comprar el pan". Dijo el detective enfadado.

"Sabía que aun estabas enfadado, porque te mintiera, pero usted no es el que siempre dice la verdad, Holmes." Dijo el medico, suspirando.

Holmes se quedo en silencio buscando alguna pista en el interior de la casa. Miro primero en el comedor, en la cocina, lavabo y la habitación. Pero ningún indicio de nada, ningún camino.

Se dirigieron al jardín. Holmes miro hacia los rosales azules, encontró un libro tirado en el suelo. Era un diario.

-"Vaya, mire Watson, el diario de Mary. Dijo Holmes intrigado.

-"No lo lea Holmes, es propiedad privada.·. Dijo el doctor desafiante.

-"Si no, no sabremos..um?" Dijo Holmes, antes de darse cuenta de que un papel cayera en el suelo.

Era una carta, decía así..

Querida Mary.

Hace tiempo que no te escribo, he odio que te casaste con un hombre honrado. Aun tengo las rosas que me regalaste, las colocó al lado mío, en un jarrón de porcelana, pensando en ti. Mary debo verte. Se que tu no quieres pero he de verte. Te espero en el restaurante Royal a las ocho de la noche.

Con amor, Tom.

Al acabar de leer la carta se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-"Vaya Watson, me parece que Mary le ha estado engañando, el papel no parece que sea muy antiguo, puede ser que estén ahora mismo cenando, o que hayan cenado. A lo mejor si vamos al Royal encontraremos alguna que otra pista."

Dijo Holmes mirando la cara de Watson.

John se quedó de piedra. Era imposible que Mary la engañara con nadie..¿Verdad?

Debía aclarase esto y rápidamente pidieron otro carro para ir hacía el Royal.

En la habitación de matrimonio en donde Mary guardaba sus libros, se podía ver una Mary un poco más joven junto a dos hombres sonriendo felizmente.

Fin

Nota: Espero que os haya gustado, comenten por favor. Para seguir avanzando y evolucionando. Espero que no les haya dejado con un dolor de cabeza. XD.

Voy ha hacer el pasado de Mary algo oscuro, espero no defraudar.

Próximo Capítulo Una misteriosa sombra.


	5. Una misteriosa sombra

**Una misteriosa sombra**

**Capítulo 4**

Caminaron, por las calles de Londres dirigiéndose a uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos. Holmes le encantaba ese restaurante, fue el doctor un día que le dijo que había odio buenas criticas, un día cenaron y a Holmes, le encantó la comida. Ahora que lo piensa, la compañía de Watson fue la guinda del pastel, por eso también le encantaba el restaurante.

-"¿Cree que deberíamos preguntar al encargado o algún camarero?" Dijo Watson, susurrándole a Holmes.

-"Vamos, Watson, ¿no ha aprendido nada en mi estancia conmigo? Creo que los aristócratas le han comido el cerebro." Dijo Holmes burlonamente.

-" Tan amable como siempre, Holmes. Entonces, ¿Deberíamos dirigirnos sin que nos descubran a la lista de personas que han venido al Royal los últimos meses?". Dijo Watson sonriendo.

-"Exacto, mi querido Watson. Veo que ya vuelve a ser el de siempre." Dijo Holmes sonriendo.

-"¿Sabe? Creo que aunque hubiera estado lejos de usted en estos últimos meses, aun estoy desequilibrado mentalmente." Dijo el doctor sonriendo.

-"Eso me alegra, querido". Dijo el detective.

Le había agradado que el doctor dijera esas palabras, para Holmes, tenía una remota idea de lo que significaba. El doctor le había echado de menos.

De repente, Watson paró. Holmes no entendía lo que pasaba, pero al ver la cara de su amigo comprendió.

Su pierna.

-"Watson, ¿desea parar? No hay prisa." Dijo Holmes preocupado.

-"No, es..aghh..estoy bien Holmes. Solamente necesito sentarme, un momento" Dijo el doctor adolorido.

Se quedaron sentados en un banco, Watson apoyó la pierna extendida en el banco, Holmes sonrió y algo sonrojado se le ocurrió una idea disparatada, pero deseaba hacerlo.

Sherlock empezó a acariciar y masajear la adolorida pierna de su amigo.

-"Se…¿Se puede saber que hace?" Dijo Watson muy, pero que muy sonrojado.

-"¿Le alivia?" Dijo Holmes igualmente sonrojado.

-" La verdad, es que si. Podría..d..em..po..digo..¿podría masajearme aquí?". Dijo Watson señalando el muslo izquierdo. Estaba mas rojo que un tomante.

Holmes se quedo quieto, aun mas sonrojado que Watson y asintió.

Le masajeo un poco, aunque con ansias de más. Pero no iba a aprovecharse del doctor, o a lo mejor ¿si?. El doctor, le encantaba como el detective le acariciaba, estaba al borde de gemir y decidió parar todo aquello.

-"Holmes…ya..ya es suficiente." Dijo Watson intentando quitar la pierna.

Holmes, no le oyó o la verdad, no sabemos si no quería oír. Siguió masajeándole, el muslo y la pierna, fuerte pero dulce a la vez.

-"¡Holmes!". Dijo Watson gritándole.

Holmes, al oír a su amigo paró inmediatamente sonrojado. Miró hacía abajo y hacia los lados, no quería encontrarse con la mirada del doctor.

-"Vaya..y…e..esto..e..espero..que..l..le haya aliviado..". Dijo tartamudeando Holmes.

-"Si, g..gracias, doctor Holmes". Dijo Watson.

Se miraron serios y se rieron a carcajadas, si Holmes fuera doctor, el mundo acabaría muy mal parado.

-"No diga eso Watson, que a lo mejor me lo creo y todo". Dijo Holmes, sin parar de reír.

-"Mejor, que no se lo diga mas Holmes. Ya que lo intento una vez y fue mediocre." Dijo Watson, respirando suavemente e intentando no reír mas.

Recordó el caso de Lord BlackWood. Que inútil había sido intentando curar el doctor, no debía intentar hacer eso mas. Se recordó de cómo estaba Watson, muy herido en la espalda y levemente en el resto del cuerpo.

Se había sentido culpable en aquellos momentos, parecía como si todo acabara en aquel instante. Aquella explosión, fue uno de los momentos peores de su vida.

Y aquí estaban ahora, como antes. Riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Volvían ha ser el dúo, volvía a la vida.

-"Deberíamos irnos ya Holmes." Dijo algo serio Watson.

Se le había olvidado. Si, se había olvidado de su esposa, en todo el rato que había estado con su antiguo compañero. Se sentía tan culpable. Mary secuestrada y sufriendo y él riéndose con Holmes. Y la verdad, es que también se sintió algo excitado, por las caricias de del detective.

-"¿Se encuentra bien Watson?." Dijo el detective, aun recuperándose de su risa.

-"Si, estoy bien Holmes." Dijo sonriendo Watson.

-"Pues vayamos al Royal. Quizás podamos cenar." Dijo divertido Holmes.

-" Holmes, mi esposa.." Dijo Watson pero fue cortado por Holmes.

" A tu esposa, no le van hacer nada, querido, puede esperar." Dijo Holmes, con un tono de enfado.

Watson suspiro y continuó caminando junto a Holmes.

Vieron desde lejos, la fuente del Royal, era grande y muy bonita. Tenía varias luces de colores y el agua subía y bajaba.

-"Vaya, cuanta gente hay hoy." Dijo Watson, observando la multitud alrededor del Royal.

-"Si, hoy son las fiestas de no se que, los políticos se inventan tantas fiestas, que ya no se ni cuales son." Dijo Holmes, algo pensativo, mostrando su sonrisa.

-"Entonces, deberemos esperar, bastante" Dijo el doctor ya sentándose, en una esquina.

-"Recuerda el caso, ¿del anillo perdido?" Dijo Holmes recordando.

-"Espero que no, se refiera, al desaparecimiento del primer anillo de compromiso." Dijo Watson mirándolo.

-" No, pero fue por su culpa, que el anillo se perdiera." Dijo Holmes.

Iba a hablar pero el detective tenía toda la razón. Si no le hubiera acompañado no habría perdido el anillo, así que se cayo.

-"Entonces, de que clase de caso..espera. Es cuando el director del restaurante, perdió un anillo..¿no?. Dijo Watson pensando.

-"Exacto, Watson, me acuerdo de la risa que me dio cuando descubrimos que la tenía su mujer pensando que era ella la destinada al anillo y que en verdad era para la amante. Y como no dijimos nada, podemos pasar antes y siempre hay una mesa para nosotros." Dijo Holmes riendo, al recordarse del caso. Después del caso, Watson estaba disgustado, porque le parecía una falta de sensibilidad, pero después se calmo cuando vio a la mujer pegarle una bofetada al director.

Se dirigieron hacía el restaurante, pero un señor elegante, serio y frió, que se encargaba de la lista de reservas no les permitió pasar.

-"Caballeros ¿tienen una reserva?. Dijo el señor.

-"No, señor "barman" pero yo soy el gran detective Sherlock Holmes. Así que déjenos pasar." Dijo el detective, cogiendo el bastón de Watson y amenazándole.

Unos minutos mas tarde..

-"¡Por dios Holmes, como se le ha ocurrido amenazarle!. Dice Watson enfadado, quitándose una cáscara de plátano en la cabeza.

-"¿Qué quería que hiciera Watson, los camareros de hoy en día, solo lo entienden ha base de amenazas, tampoco esta tan mal acabar en un cubo de basura." Dice Holmes mirando una pipa vieja encontrada en la basura y la empieza a encender. "Mmm..exquisita.." Dice Holmes susurrando.

"No Holmes, claro que no. ¡Usted es idiota!". Dijo Watson enfadado.

"Watson, hemos acabado en sitios peores, no te acuerdas aquella vez que acabamos, en aquella cárcel. Menos mal, que tenía gran cantidad de chistes que si no se que hubiera pasado." Se reía Holmes y volvió a fumar la pipa antigua.

"..Salgamos de aquí Holmes" Dijo suspirando. "Holmes, no se porque, pero siempre tenemos que acabar en un lugar inesperado y desagradable.

Holmes, aun adolorido por el empuje de los vigilantes del restaurante, salio del cubo. Ayudo a Watson, que un poco humillado se limpió la ropa y su sombrero. Holmes como siempre iba cubierto de basura y algunas mujeres que pasaban por alrededor de ellos, se reían de Holmes, Watson avergonzado decidió actuar.

-"Holmes, por el amor de dios, límpiese. Dijo el doctor asqueado.

-" Esta bien, aunque yo me veo bien así querido Watson." Dijo Holmes limpiándose.

Después de que se acabara de limpiar se fueron de nuevo al Royal, donde esta vez, el señor de antes les impidió que se acercaran a él. Por suerte Holmes, tuvo una gran idea.

-"¿Esta el director?" Dijo Holmes.

-"Si, pero esta reunido con unos amigos importantes, no ha de ser molestado y menos usted, caballero." Dijo el señor.

-"Solamente quiero que le entregue esto." Le entrego una pequeña nota, y se sentaron en una esquina.

-"¿Qué le has dado Holmes? Dijo el doctor intrigado.

-"Solamente le he puesto..anillo+mujer+amante=periódicos. Creo que me entenderá."

Los dos rieron y rápidamente, el camarero se disculpo y les preparó una mesa. El director les saludó amablemente y ordenó a un camarero que les pidiera la comida y les invitara a lo mejor que tenían.

-"¿Lo ve? El cubo de la basura nos ha servido para cenar gratis." Dijo Holmes colocándose bien en la silla.

-"Muy de acuerdo Holmes." Dijo Watson mirando al señor de antes, siendo gritado por el director. "Por una vez, nos ha salido bien acabar en ese sitio desagradable. Ahora.." (empieza a susurrar) "Como conseguiremos la lista".

-"Fácil mi querido doctor, la lista la tiene guardada el "barman" de antes. Si conseguimos chantajearle, ya que se que no le ha contado el pequeño accidente anterior, la conseguiremos muy fácil, mas de lo que yo me esperaba. Ahora a disfrutar de la cena." Dijo Holmes alegre, viendo su plato, de carne a la plancha muy bien preparado y un caro vino al lado. No había mejor comida ni bebida que aquella.

-" La verdad, es que tampoco le esta gritando mucho. Si tiene razón. ¿Por qué siempre pide la misma comida?". Dice Watson bebiendo un vaso de vino.

-"No lo sé Watson, quizás por que me gusta la rutina." Dijo Holmes.

Para Watson, fue una pequeña indirecta.

La velada fue muy bien. Volvían a ser un dúo. Holmes, le explicaba como se comportaban los del restaurante.

"Aquella, mujer le esta engañando a su marido con el amigo de este, ¿no ve, Watson, la manera en que lo mira?" Decía Holmes entusiasmado.

Y Watson simplemente callaba y escuchaba, y soltaba varios comentarios.

-"Vamos, Holmes no creo que deba meterse en la vida de los demás" Decía Watson

-"Vamos, querido, se que lo encuentra divertido, tanto o más que yo". Decía divertido Holmes.

-"Puede, pero que quede entre nosotros Holmes." Decía divertido.

-"Claro, amigo mío". Dijo Holmes.

Los dos estaban muy felices. Holmes, volvía a tener a su doctor a su lado y Watson volvía a aquellos días que tanto echaban de menos.

Y Watson en aquellos momentos no se sentía nada culpable, no le importaba nada.

Y Holmes se sentía el hombre mas feliz. Por estar con él.

Acabaron la cena, chantajearon al camarero y rápidamente les otorgo la lista.

El dúo decidió dirigirse de nuevo a la casa de Watson. En el carro, cerca de llegar, vieron a gente gritando, escuchando "¡Fuego, Fuego!" Se miraron y miraron la calle.

La casa de Watson estaba quemándose.

Llegaron rápidamente, el doctor quedó atónito. Innumerables bomberos llegaron a la casa, para evitar que las llamas continuaran hacía otro sitio. Empezó a llover de nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no llovía. Y la lluvia ayudó a los bomberos.

Entonces, Holmes vio a alguien misterioso, cubierto por una capucha. No podía saber si era una mujer o no, el humo ocultó la silueta, era como una sombra negra. Homes decidió correr hacía ella y al darse cuenta, la sombra corrió hacia la izquierda.

-"¡Holmes! ¿Donde va?". Dijo Watson gritando, pero el detective ya iba corriendo hacia la sombra.

Corrió hacía ella, pero esa persona era muy hábil. Tiró a una mujer y varias cajas alrededor. Holmes intentó esquivar todos los objetos, pero la sombra escapo entre los humos de una maquina de vapor. Holmes se resbaló por la lluvia y todo se volvió oscuro como el carbón, que utilizaban los obreros.

**Fin.**

**Próximo capítulo La caja de música.**


	6. La caja de música

**Capítulo 6**

**La caja de música.**

Todo había sucedido muy rápido.

La casa llego en llamas, todo lo que tenía el doctor, salvo algunas cosas, estaban en la casa del detective. No había perdido su dinero, pero eso poco importaba, lo que importaba era lo que había perdido. Y lo más valioso para él.

Las notas, de todas las aventuras con Holmes.

No pudo hacer nada. Miro hacia los lados, no se veía a Holmes por ningún sitio. Vecinos habían salido de sus casas por ver que pasaba, policías y bomberos intentaban que nadie se acercara. Watson, camino rápidamente hacia donde se había dirigido el detective.

Había gran cantidad de humo, había bastantes personas, ayudando a una señora que se había caído, más adelante, no se veía a nada. John se temía lo peor.

-"¿Holmes?" Dijo Watson, preocupado.

No llegó la respuesta, el doctor bajo la cabeza y se introdujo en aquel humo negro, entonces choca contra algo. Por las nubes, no sabe muy bien que es. Empieza a tocar abajo y nota como un objeto, lo toca bien y entonces se da cuenta que es una pipa de Holmes.

-"¿Holmes?". Pregunta mas fuerte Watson.

-"Wat..son.." Susurra débilmente Holmes.

-"¡Holmes! No te preocupes, te sacare de aquí. ¿Dónde estas?". Decía Watson, cada vez gritando mas fuerte y tosiendo.

-" Cof..no..cof..l..lo se..Wa..cof..son.." Decía Holmes intentando hablar.

John miró a los alrededores. Veía una gran maquina de vapor, entre las nubes negras. Rápidamente, intento llegar hacía donde estaban los obreros para que pararan la máquina. Entonces notó como una aguja clavada en su cuerpo.

Era su pierna, otra vez. Pero no podía parar. Debía hacerlo por Holmes.

Entonces, llegó hacía la maquinaria.

-"¡Obreros, hay un hombre herido, paren la maquina para que se vaya el humo, por favor!" Grito el doctor desesperado.

Los obreros, decidieron hacer lo que dijeron el medico y pronto pararon la maquinaria, aunque el buen doctor, tubo que pagarles una cantidad de dinero, por las molestias. Watson volvió a la zona de nubes negras. Encontró a Holmes y le puso un pañuelo en la cara, para que no inhalara tanto humo.

Las nubes se fueron rápido. Holmes mal herido no podía parar de toser, se ahogaba.

El doctor sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Le hizo el boca boca. Dio el aire suficiente a Holmes y el detective pudo volver a tener aire. Abrió los ojos, muy abiertos, al darse cuenta de que Watson "técnicamente" le estaba besando.

Watson al ver que el detective se recuperaba se retiro de la boca del detective.

-"¿Esta bien, Holmes?" Dijo el doctor carraspeando.

-"S..si..g..gracias..Watson". Dijo el detective, agradecido y algo sonrojado.

-"¿Puede levantarse?". Dijo Watson preocupado.

-"Si, creo que si, aggh." Dijo al incorporarse.

-"Apóyese en mi". Dijo el doctor. Holmes se apoyó al doctor y caminaron despacio.

-"¿Cómo esta su pierna?". Dijo el detective.

-"No se preocupe, Holmes, aguantará". Le dijo aliviado, por saber que Sherlock estaba bien.

Caminaron y vieron la casa del doctor en llamas.

-"Vaya, Watson, creo que su casa esta literalmente "destruida", ¿no cree? Ya se lo dije, vivir sin mí le iba a dar muchas desgracias". Dijo el detective riendo.

-" Si, Holmes..creo que me arrepiento de haberle salvado." Dijo Watson malhumorado

Pidieron un carro para dirigirse a 221B. Ya era demasiado tarde, así que debían descansar hasta mañana.

La Señora Watson, al ver al detective y al doctor llenos de carbón y trozos de basura en su cuerpo casi le dio un ataque.

Gladstone se dedico a lamer un trozo de galleta que tenía Holmes pegada en su zapato.

-"Vayan inmediatamente, a la bañera. ¡Rápido!". Dijo empujando al doctor y al detective.

Una vez ya limpios, Watson se puso lo que aun conservaba en la casa. Como siempre iba cuando estaba en casa, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones largos de color marrón. Holmes iba exactamente igual pero la camiseta le venía grande y también sus pantalones.

-"Holmes, lo que lleva es mío." Dijo Watson.

-"Querido Watson, no creo que deba recordarle que ahora esta en mi casa." Dijo Holmes sonriéndole burlonamente y fumando su pipa.

-"Le recuerdo que está es mi casa aun." Dijo Watson sentándose en el sofá en el que solía siempre estar.

Holmes sonrío, quería que John lo dijera y lo había dicho. Era la de los dos, era la casa donde habían compartido los mejores momentos de la vida del detective y del doctor.

Era su hogar.

-"Ya se me había olvidado. Ah, recuerda..que.."..Dijo Holmes señalando la antigua habitación del doctor.

-"Tranquilo Holmes, se donde esta mi habitación." Dijo Watson dirigiéndose hacía ella.

-"¡No, espere Watson, no es lo que le.." Dijo Holmes pero, fue cortado por un grito de enfado de Watson.

-"¡Que demonios es esto Holmes!". Dijo el doctor enfadado.

-"Bueno..se..acuerda de que en el caso de BlackWood utilice su cuarto para, ¿examinar el muerto obrero?".

-"¡Holmes, no puede creer..que haya colocado toda esta sangre, órganos y muertos en mi habitación!" Dijo Watson terriblemente enfadado.

-"La nuestra, Watson" Dijo Holmes señalando con el dedo.

-"Mire..Holmes. Por una vez. ¡Cállese!" Dijo Watson gritando.

Holmes sonrío.

-"Tampoco esta tan mal, Watson, por lo menos tiene compañía." Dijo Holmes, saludando a una cabeza.

-"Me voy a un hotel". Dijo Watson asqueado.

-"Vamos, Watson, como va a ir a un hotel. ¡Esta es su casa!." Dijo Holmes haciendo de barrera para que no se fuera.

-"Si no tengo habitación." Dijo Watson intentándolo apartar.

-"No pero, la mía es suya, querido doctor, duerme conmigo." Dijo Holmes susurrándole.

La verdad es que al doctor, más bien le sonaba como una "invitación" pero negó con la cabeza.

-"No, Holmes." Dijo Watson intentando escabullirse, ligeramente sonrojado.

-"Vamos, querido Watson. ¡Ya ha dormido muchas veces conmigo!. ¿Se acuerda del día que me puse terriblemente enfermo? Se quedo conmigo toda la noche."

Dijo Holmes..

Watson se lo pensó. No tenía que ocurrir nada malo. Asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

Holmes se alegró y fueron al dormitorio de el detective. Sherlock, se quitó la camisa igual que Watson. Watson estaba algo sonrojado y el detective un poco más. Se metieron en la cama.

-"Buenas noches, Watson." Dijo Holmes.

-"Buenas noches, Holmes". Dijo Watson.

Se quedaron quietos, como dos estatuas. Intentaron conciliar el sueño, pero al estar tan cerca del uno del otro, les impedía dormir. Holmes olía el olor de Watson, olía tan bien. Deseaba besarle en cada rincón de su piel, saborear cada parte de Watson, sentir como él le hacía suyo y volverse loco por el placer. Watson miro el cuerpo de Holmes, como deseaba hacerlo suyo, tomar a su detective, escucharlo gritar su nombre y llevarlo a la locura.

Pero lo único que hicieron fue mirar el techo negro y tener pensamientos "impuros" como decía Watson.

Holmes miró tímidamente y avergonzado a Watson y le dijo..

-"Watson, ¿esta despierto?". Dijo susurrando Holmes.

-"Si, Holmes." Dijo suspirando.

-"Watson." Dijo susurrando de nuevo.

-"¿Qué quiere?" Dijo Watson un poco irritado.

-"He estado notando desde hace varias horas, un bulto rozando en mi pierna..."

Dijo Holmes, sonrojado más que nada y mirando hacia otro lado.

Watson se quedo de piedra y empezó a sonrojarse más que nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Miró hacía por debajo de las sabanas, abrió los ojos aun mas, miró a Holmes y corrió al lavabo. Holmes miró entre las sabanas y sonrojado dijo.

-" Creo que yo también debo hacer lo mismo." Dijo Holmes mordiéndose el labio y riendo nerviosamente.

Después de aquello se separaron lo mas lejos posible, miraron hacia el suelo y no dijeron nada mas.

No pudieron dormir aquella noche.

Al día siguiente.

-"Les veo muy cansados, señores". Dijo La Señora Hudson dulcemente.

-"Digamos, que..hemos tenido una pesadilla." Dijo Watson sonrojado, mirando hacia su desayuno.

-" Nuestra pesadilla, doctor" Sonrío Holmes

Watson sonrojado miró el periódico y la noticia mas grande que se podía ver desde primera vista era, el incendio en la casa del doctor John Watson.

Tiró el periódico hacia Holmes.

-"Miré lo que pone." Dijo Watson.

-"El incendio de la casa del doctor John Watson fue intencionado, aunque aun no se sabe quien fue el causante. También se ha descubierto por los padres de la esposa del doctor, que su hija Mary Morstarn ha desaparecido por causas aun no resueltas. Se ha visto a el doctor merodeando con el detective, Sherlock Holmes. Seguramente investigando el caso.

-"Ya se sabe incluso en los periódicos. Y si..los secuestradores, piensan que he llamado a la policía, van a..hacerle.."Dijo Watson muy preocupado.

-"Tranquilo Watson. Ya verá que no pasará nada." Dijo Holmes intentándole calmarlo.

Entonces alguien toca a la puerta, la señora Hudson amablemente la abre y se encuentra con el inspector Lestrade.

-"Vaya, Lestrade ya pensaba que había descubierto que no servía para inspector y abandonó el cargo". Dijo Holmes riéndose.

-"No, Holmes.." Dijo Lestrade con una mirada de asco. "Algo se salvo del incendio y quiero entregárselo al doctor." Dijo enseñando una caja de música. "Por cierto, ¿Qué ha pasado con su esposa?" Dijo Lestrade extrañado.

Holmes y Watson le contaron todo a Lestrade. La nota, el diario y la sombra.

Se sentaron en la cocina, Lestrade comía como un bellaco varias tostadas y una gran taza de te. Se quedaron mirando a Lestrade de que forma tan horrorosa comía.

-"Ejem, tenemos una lista de las personas que han visitado el Royal, debería estar Mary en la lista. Dijo Holmes mirando la lista.

Miraron todos los nombres y las horas. Pero Mary no aparecía.

-"¿Lo ve como no estaba Holmes?" Mary nun.." Dijo Watson, pero fue cortado por Holmes.

-"Mire, Watson en la hora de las ocho y media del día de hoy no aparece ningún nombre." Dijo Holmes señalando la hora.

-"Cree..que.." Dijo Watson susurrando.

-" En efecto. Creo que Mary y su acompañante sobornaron al "barman" y así no aparecerían en la lista. Algo me huele mal Watson." Dijo Holmes, fumando su pipa, pensando.

-" Vaya..veog…que estamosgg..en un aprietog." Dijo Lestrade con la boca llena.

Volvieron a mirarse Holmes y Watson y volvieron a lo suyo.

-"Muy bien, puede ser que cenara con ese hombre. Pero y si.. ¿la secuestraron después?. Dijo Watson, pensando.

-" ¿A que hora le llego la carta Watson?. Dijo Homes.

Watson se quedó de piedra. Recuerda muy bien las horas. A las seis y media se levantó antes que su esposa, a las diez su esposa se fue de casa. Entre las diez hasta las diez y media le dio las medicinas al señor William, después fue a casa a las once. No encontró a Mary por eso se fue a casa de sus padres. Serían las doce, después al salir eran las doce y media y volvió a casa a las dos de la tarde y encontró la carta.

-" A las dos." Dijo Watson, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-"Si mi deducción es cierta, Mary no está secuestrada." Dijo Holmes pensativo."¿Como una mujer, "secuestrada" cena con otro hombre a las ocho y media de la tarde? Ha planeado su secuestro." Dijo con una voz acusadora.

-"Holmes, puede ser una equivocación." Dijo Watson, pensativo. "A lo mejor el señor que la tiene secuestrada la obligó a ir." Dijo Watson, intentando razonar.

-"Puede ser. Hay muchas opciones. Aunque ya sabe que yo siempre pensaré en la mas..mezquina, la costumbre, Watson." Se río Holmes.

-"Lestrade, y ¿esa caja de música?. Dijo Watson viendo a Lestrade acabando de comer.

-"La encontramos, en la casa, ¿Nunca la había visto?" Dijo Lestrade confuso.

-"No nunca." Dijo Watson igual de confuso.

-"Vamos haber, si contiene algo." Dijo Holmes, abriéndola.

Entonces se escucho una melodía suave y tierna. Una de esas canciones que las madres cantaban a los niños. Había una pequeña bailarina dando vueltas. Entonces Holmes se dio cuenta de un bulto en la caja, cogió un cuchillo y lo rasgó. Había una pequeña carta, que decía así.

Pequeña, mi pequeña Mary.

Lo siento mucho amor mió, por dejarte casar con ese hombre. Mi padre, también me obligo a casarme con tu padre. Pero me hizo muy feliz, y nunca nos ha faltado de nada. Espero que algún día me perdones. Se que no te agrado viajar al extranjero, pero tu esposo ama Francia y no pudimos hacer nada. Espero que seas muy feliz. Se que amas, a Tom con todo tu corazón, pero ese chico, es muy pobre y no podemos permitir que desaproveches tu vida.

Con amor, tu madre.

-"Mary." Dijo Watson mirando la carta.

-" Watson, todas las pistas, se relacionan con ese supuesto Tom. Si lo encontramos, la encontraremos a ella.

-"Ese hombre, el francés, era esposo de Mary. Me dijo que murió por una enfermedad extraña." Dijo Watson releyendo la carta.

-"Mmm..este caso es difícil y extraño, querido doctor. Demasiados enlaces. Debemos ir a casa de los padres de Mary, para que nos hablen de Tom y su relación con Mary." Dijo Holmes mirando a un consternado Watson.

-"S..si." Dijo Watson guardando la caja de música junto con la carta en una bolsa de cuero.

-"Lestrade, veo que esta muy a gusto, pero mejor será que nos acompañe" Dijo Holmes ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-" A..si...me ha encantado la comida, señora. Ojala, mi mujer hiciera así las tostadas." Dijo Lestrade, haciendo una reverencia.

-"Gracias, inspector." Dijo sonrojada la niñera.

Holmes empujo a Lestrade hacía el carro. Y se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de la esposa de Mary.

Un hombre escondido en un callejón, sonrío.

**Fin.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Tom**

Nota: Me pregunto..que era ese bulto..XDDD


	7. Tom

**Capítulo 7:**

**Tom **

-"¿Es aquí, querido amigo?". Le dijo Holmes mirando la grande casa con tono rosado.

-"Si, aquí es." El doctor se dirigió a la puerta y toco. -"Señores Mostarn, soy yo John." Dijo Watson gritando un poco.

-"Vaya, no les dice nunca suegros?" Dijo Lestrade intrigado.

-"Métase en.." Iba a decir Watson un poco enfadado pero Holmes le cortó.

-"Mmm, al final me va a convencer de que sabe decir algo coherente. Querido amigo, es..porque no son de su agrado o..porque..¿esta incomodo?." Dijo Holmes mirando a Watson muy nervioso y mirando a otro sitio.

-"No estoy incomodo, Holmes. Simplemente que siempre dice barbaridades." Dice el doctor un poco enfadado.

-"Ya sabe, querido. Que mis barbaridades son siempre ciertas." Dijo el detective sonriendo burlonamente.

Watson empezó a balbucear cuando la señora Mostarn abrió la puerta. Iba muy bien vestida, y con su cabello rubio recojido con un moño. Se le parecía a Mary y siempre con una sonrisa. Aunque en esos momentos, tenía una expresión triste.

-"Hola, John, pase, pase..Oh usted es el detective, Holmes, ¿me equivoca?." Dijo la madre de Mary intentando hacer una sonrisa.

-"No se equivoca, aunque por su gesto diría que su hija habla "muy bien" de mi" Dice Holmes poniendo una falsa sonrisa.

La señora carraspeó y volvió a la casa. Los tres hombres se sentaron en una pequeña mesa junto a la vista del jardín. Un hombre, muy formal y elegante te sentó junto a ellos. Era mas mayor que la madre y tenía varías medallas de guerra, que nunca quería quitarse. Carraspeó y miro a Holmes, con signo de arrogancia. Y lleno de ira dijo..

-"¡Como osa, presentarse a mi casa, detective de pacotilla!" Dijo el señor amenazando a Holmes.

-"Vaya..que carácter.." Dijo Holmes abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

-"Señor, le he llamado yo." Dijo Watson intentando carmarlo.

-"Hijo, para mi, usted es como un hijo que nunca tuve, pero..¡como pudo llamar a ese impresentable!" Dijo el padre de Mary enfadado.

-"Creeme es nuestra única solución." Dijo Watson mirando, a Holmes sirviéndose una taza de té preparada por la madre de Mary. -"Mi única solución.." Dijo otra vez pero ahora mas melancólica y llena de esperanza.

-"¿Cómo dice?" Dijo el señor mirando a su yerno.

-"Nada, entonces..¿Qué dice?." Dijo el doctor.

-"Esta bien, porque confío en usted John, pero tenga cuidado." Dijo el padre mirando al detective. -"Con vuestro permiso iré a mi habitación a descansar." Y se volvió a ir.

-"Vaya, es un señor muy agradable." Dijo Holmes arrogante.

-"Lo siento, por su comportamiento, desde que desapareció Mary esta muy nervioso." Dijo la madre de Mary mirando su taza de te.

-"Y dígame señora, ¿Quién es Tom?". Dijo Holmes mirando la pequeña carta encontrada en la caja de música.

-"Lo siento, señor yo no sé lo que.." Dijo la madre, nerviosa.

-"Y..¿entonces, señora Mostarn, ¿alguien copió su letra?." Dijo Holmes.

-"Como..¿dice?." Dijo la señora.

-"Esta carta, la encontramos en la caja de música de Mary y no pretenda decirme que no es suya la letra. Ya que mientras caminábamos hacía la mesa, vi una lista de la compra con su letra, y si no lo fuera observe unas postales para mandar, con la misma letra y una firma que tenía su apellido." Mientras decía esto el detective le dio la carta.

-"Es un gran detective, si, es mi letra. ¿Cómo la encontró?" Dijo la madre de Mary mirando la carta.

-"Cuando alguien quemó la casa de Watson y de su hija, lo único que quedo fue la caja." Dijo Holmes. -"Y descubrimos en ella la carta." Decía señalándola.

-"¿Cómo? Watson, ¿de verdad ocurrió eso? ¿esta bien?" Miró preocupada a Watson.

-"Si, tranquila señora, pero por favor me gustaría saber quien es Tom" Dijo Watson acariciando las manos de la mujer.

-"Es verdad, tu deberías de saberlo, ¿no te lo dijo verdad?" El doctor negó con la cabeza y la madre suspiro.

-"Seguramente te sentía avergonzada de ello." Dijo Watson sonriendo apenado.

-"Esta bien. Les contaré quien es Tom"

Flashback (Pasado. Pov(Habla) Madre de Mary)

Tom era un niño muy moreno, con ojos azules. Era muy pobre, y siempre intentaba robar alguna cosa para comer. Cada vez que mi hija y yo ibamos de compras, Tom le regalaba una rosa a Mary. Eran rosas rojas, la niña siempre le encantaba que le regalará una. En casa teníamos que esconderlas porque mi marido cuando las veía las quemaba y nos pegaba por hacerle caso a un pobre.

Siempre jugaban juntos, y las dos le dábamos al chico algo de comer.

Y se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

Cuando ya erán adolescentes, tendrían unos catorce años cada uno, se enamoraron.

Para mí estaba bien, pero no podía imaginar la cara de mi marido. Tenía tanto miedo a que matará a nuestra Mary.

Y un día mis miedos se hicieron realidad, no la mato no. Pero izo algo peor.

Era invierno y Mare iba a visitar a Tom para estar juntos. Mi marido olía algo y intente pararlo para que no fuera a seguirla. Me pego un puñetazo tan fuerte que me dejo casi inconciente. Lloraba y lloraba no podía parar, hasta que me recompuse y fui en su búsqueda.

Entonces, vi a mucha gente mirando algo, me temí lo peor. Mi marido gritaba "¡Como has podido hacerme esto, No te mereces que sea tu padre, guarra, guarra." Lo repetía constantemente. Y al pobre chico le pegaba y le pegaba. La pobre Mary intentando pararlo, pero no podía ni yo tampoco. Teníamos miedo, mucho miedo. A mi marido no le paso nada, ya que él tiene una vida elevada mientras que el pobre Tom era pobre. Estaba moribundo ingresado en el hospital y Mare iba a cuidarlo cada día. Su padre entonces decidió separarlo de mí y de Tom y llevarla a Francia, casándola con un hombre mucho mas viejo que ella, aunque después Mary se enamoró de él y eso me alegro, pero sabía que no podía olvidarse de él. Por eso le mandé la carta, para animarla. Tom murió poco después, debido a los golpes tan fuertes. Pero nunca se lo dije a Mary, no sabe que él murió.

Fin del flash back

Todos se quedaron, boquiabiertos y tristes. Nadie se podía imaginar lo que había pasado a Mary. Pero Holmes, no iría a renunciar por Watson, por el pasado de Mary. Watson se sintió aun mas culpable, a pesar de la historia tan triste, él seguía sintiéndose confuso, por todo.

-"¿Entonces, Tom esta muerto?" Dijo Holmes pensativo. "Alguien ha debido hacerse pasar por Tom, para así secuestrarla." Dijo Holmes. "Una ultima pregunta señora Mostarn, ¿quien más sabía su relación con Tom?" Dijo el detective fumando su pipa.

-"Lo sabían, mi marido, la hermana de Tom que se llama Marta, yo misma y nadie mas. Ya que Tom no tenía mucha familia solo su hermana." Dijo la mujer pensativa.

-"Muy bien, ¿podría darnos la dirección de la hermana? Oh ya no lo sabe. Dijo Lestrade.

-"Si, espérense un momento ahora mismo se lo apunto en una hoja." Dijo la madre, llendose a la oficina del padre de Mary.

Mientras tanto los tres hombres hablaban.

-"Hay algo que no encaja Watson". Dijo Holmes.

-"¿El que? " Dijo el doctor susurrando.

-"Cuando, le dije que su casa había sido quemada actuó muy sorprendida, y los gestos que hacía..creo que ya lo sabía." Dijo el detective. -"Y..si ha sido secuestrada como que ha cenado con alguien, ¿sin que nadie sospechara? No le parece todo esto muy extraño?" Dijo Holmes muy pensativo.

-"La verdad es que sí, Holmes." Dijo Watson mirando por si la mujer venía. "Hay algo más que no nos a dicho."

-"Este, caso es como un puzzle. Puede ser muy fácil, pero no te das cuenta nunca de la pieza que falta." Dijo Holmes con ojos muy abiertos, mirando al infinito y fumando.

-"Aquí esta." Dijo la señora.

-"Gracias. El té estaba exquisito muchas gracias por invitarnos" Dijo Lestrade.

-"Ah no, no hay de que. Espero que le sirva de ayuda. Deseo ver a mi hija pronto." Dijo Mary.

-"Tranquila, la verá." Dijo el doctor.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al carro. Cuando la madre de Mary los vio salir del carro la madre, empezó a llorar, abrazando una foto de su hija.

-"Perdóname" Dijo la madre abrazando la foto.

En otro sitio.

-"Espero, que no tengamos que andar mas." Dijo Lestrade ya agotado.

-"Por dios, inspector, no hemos andado ni un kilómetro." Dijo Watson mirando hacía otro lado y suspirando."

-"Ya hemos llegado" Dijo el detective sonriendo.

-"Déjenme a mí. ¡Policía abren la puerta!" Dijo el inspector gritando y golpeando la puerta.

-"No me acordaba de que lo era." Dijo el detective riendo.

-"Ni yo tampoco" Dijo el doctor sonriendo burlón.

Pero nadie respondía.

-"Habrá salido." Dijo Lestrade y Watson a la vez.

-"Esta muerta." Dijo Holmes, serio.

-"¿Cómo dice?." Dice Watson.

-"¿Ve la puerta? Ha sido forzada para abrirla, no ve ¿como esta de golpeada? Y además en la parte posterior hay un agujero diminuto idéntico a una bala." Dijo Holmes señalando el pequeño agujero.

Los tres hombres, empezaron a pegar golpes a la puerta. Hasta abrirla.

No había nada de luz, no se podía ver nada. Holmes encendió su pipa y con la pequeña luz que desprendía pudieron ver un cuerpo lleno de balas y ensangrentado.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Próximo capítulo: Trampa **


	8. Trampa

**Capítulo 8**

**Trampa.**

Los tres hombres vieron el cuerpo de la chica. Al principio no podían reaccionar, pero rápidamente Lestrade se incorporó.

-"Llamaré a mis policías. Ustedes esperen aquí. ¡Y no toquen nada". Dijo Lestrade antes de desaparecer.

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Se pusieron serios y investigaron el cuerpo.

-"¿Hora de la muerte?." Dijo Holmes poniendo un tono de médico.

-"Holmes, pare de hacer eso. Un día, exacto." Dijo el doctor.

-"Un día.." Dijo Holmes..-"Como la desaparición de Mary."

-"Si, la verdad es que hay una relación." Dijo Watson apenado por la pobre chica.

-"Cree..que..ha sido..¿el padre de Mary?." Dijo Watson susurrando.

-"Posiblemente." Dijo Holmes encendiendo su pipa. "Pero..¿porque ahora?.

-"¿Cómo dice? Dice Watson mirándolo extrañado.

-"¿Por qué decide actuar ahora. Lleva ya Tom, años muerto." Dijo pensando.

-"Eso es verdad. La victima esta desnuda, solo hay disparos y por lo que se ve está casa esta podrida, no hay nada." Dijo Watson intentando observar la casa. -"Es muy pequeña, tan pequeña que solo hay una habitación. Esta." Dice el doctor.

-"No, mi querido Watson. Hay otra habitación. Solamente, es que como siempre no se da cuenta de los pequeños detalles. Miré los brazos de la mujer, parecía como si quería ir a algún sitió. Y si miró la dirección de las manos.." Dice Holmes dirigiéndose al lugar, poniendo al lado su pipa en una pared ve una puerta sin pomo.

-"Claro..era una habitación para esconderse." Dijo Watson.

-"Así es mi querido Watson, entremos." Dice Holmes abriendo la puerta.

En aquella habitación había cantidad de libros, parecía una biblioteca pero muy pequeña. En el centro había un pequeño sombrero. Era rojo y con una pluma verde.

-"Este..sombrero..era de Mary..se lo puso el día en el que..desapareció".

Flashback

-"¿Me queda bien Watson?" Decía Mary sonriente.

-"Muy bien cariño." Dice el doctor sonriendo.

-"No me prestas atención, ¿Qué haces?." Dice Mary enfadada.

-"Nada, amor mió nada. Eres muy hermosa." Dice el doctor besándola.

Y lo que estaba mirando Watson era una imagen de Sherlock Holmes.

Fin del Flashback

Watson carraspeo en los recuerdo y miro a Holmes.

-"Cree..que.." Dice Watson mirando el sombrero.

-"No, se que no. Si es su padre, no le haría nada." Dice Holmes, fumando.

-"¿Usted cree?, si supongo que..espere..que.." Entonces, de repente la puerta sin pomo se cierra.

-"¡Estamos atrapados!" Dice Holmes intentando abrir la puerta.

-"Ha sido..la persona que me incendió la casa."

-"No huya y de la cara." Dijo gritando Holmes.

-"¿La cara? ¿Debería darla usted no, Holmes?." Dice una voz desconocida.

-"Espere..esa..voz.." Dice Holmes.

-"Es..el padre de Mary." Dice Watson. "¡Lo sabíamos, hemos descubierto que usted tiene a Mary. Libérela." Dice gritando el doctor.

-"Perdone, John. Pero, yo no soy el responsable del secuestro de mi hija. Quiero protegerla, pero ella no desea que yo sea el quien la protega, no se donde está el paradero de mi hija, y yo no soy esa tal sombra que dicen.

-"Entonces..que pretende." Dice Holmes tranquilo.

-"Pretendo mataros, maricones, mi hija vino llorando al descubrir una foto en la que parecía el detective. Y cada vez que la veía suspiraba y mi Mary decía que suspiraba de amor. Es usted, un maricón. Ira a la horca. Mejor..no..asfixiado. Así podrán sufrir mas. ¡Maricones!" Y entonces todo se volvió en silencio. Y entonces el padre se fue.

Todo quedó en silencio. Holmes miraba sorprendido el suelo, mientras que Watson caminaba por toda la sala, llorando en silencio.

Holmes empezó a respirar nervioso y miró a Watson. Se acercó a él y intentó carmarle.

-"Watson.." Dice el detective.

-" ¡Déjeme!" Dice Watson pegándole un empujón.

-"No, Watson me va a escuchar." Dice Holmes intentándolo abrazar.

-"No..déjeme.." Lo decía cada vez más débil..

-"Watson.."..Decía Holmes, con un gran dolor en su corazón, abrazándolo.

-"¡Déjeme!" Decía el médico intentando luchar contra el abrazo.

Cayeron al suelo, de rodillas. Holmes lo abrazaba mas fuerte para que no se soltará, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de él. Watson luchando empujándolo hacía atrás, hasta que, explotó escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Holmes y empezó a llorar.

-"Todo, va a salir bien Watson..todo va a salir bien.." Decía Holmes acariciándole la espalda.

-"Soy..un maricón..Holmes..un puto maricón.." Decía Watson llorando.

-"No lo es..Watson.." Decía abrazándolo con dulzura.

-"Y entonces quien soy..Holmes..¡quien demonios soy!" Decía Watson, llorando aun mas fuerte y abrazando más a Holmes.

-"Usted. Es el amor de mi vida." Decía Holmes acariciando el cabello de Watson.

-Y míreme, Watson cuando le digo esto." Susurró Holmes a Watson. Él le miró y el detective sujeto la cara del doctor y le dijo..

-"Ni dios, ni nadie. Podrá saber que es el amor verdadero ya que, el único que ha sentido eso por alguien. Soy yo por usted. Te amo Watson y aunque tu desees cambiar de vida. No puedes hacerme cambiar..no.." Sus lagrimas cortaban sus palabras. Lloraba más que el doctor. Iba a perder su amistad. Lo sabía, pero ya no iba a dar marcha atrás no podía, ni quería hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca. Podía morir. Debía de decirlo.

-"P..puede..creer que no le amo, que no pienso en usted las veinticuatro horas del día. No puede creer la negación de la verdad. Se que no la ama. ¡Por dios, Watson! ¿Acaso la religión ha hecho algo por usted? Yo si he hecho muchas cosas y ahora quiero que me las agradezca, estando a mi lado, dejar que le ame, como nadie va a amarle. Y que..¿Y que importa la religión y la moral? Lo único que importa es su corazón. Escúchelo.

Watson se quedó atónito y empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

-"Tengo miedo Holmes, miedo a perderte de mi vida." Dijo Watson abrazándolo.

-"Te amo Holmes, mi vida..es tan aburrida si no estas tu. Estaba tan preocupado por ti. Sabía que me amabas y yo hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de que tu le das sentido a mi vida..verás..no ha sido nada fácil. Nunca he podido amar a Mary al completo, pero..ahora esta secuestrada y debo rescatarla. No puedo..no..

-"Se lo que quiere decir, pero piense en mi. Deseo estar con usted ya, deseo demostrarle todo mi ser." Dijo Holmes acariciando las manos del doctor.

-"Por favor, Holmes, espere. No puedo serle infiel a Mary en estos momentos. Aunque desee besarle, no puedo.

Holmes suspiro, el doctor y sus juicios interiores.

-"Esta bien. ¿Me ama Watson? Necesito que me ame." Dice Holmes volviendo a llorar.

-"Siempre le amado, Holmes, pero no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora." Dice Watson sonriéndole amorosamente y acariciando los labios carnosos del detective.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Se separaron bruscamente y miraron a Lestrade.

-"Están ustedes..¿bien?" Dijo Lestrade preocupado.

-"Si..estamos bien." Dijeron los dos al unísono secándose las lagrimas.

-"Ya sabe..Lestrade nos queremos mucho para morir." Dijo Holmes sonriendo, tímido.

-"Si, sobre todo usted." Dijo Watson sonriendo tímidamente

-"¿Quién ha sido? Déjenme adivinar, el padre de la esposa del doctor?. Dijo Lestrade.

-"Vaya..creo que por primera vez le llamare in.." Dijo Holmes pero fue cortado por Lestrade.

-"El padre de Mary está muerto en la entrada por un disparo." Dijo Lestrade.

-"Vaya..ya me había emocionado.." Dijo Holmes riendo.

-"Bueno..¿y ahora que hacemos Holmes?." Dijo Watson mirando los dos cadáveres."

-"Primero, necesito tomar el aire, después luz y..mm..creo que relajarme por toda una vida. Dijo Holmes.

-"Creo que no podría soportar, hacer nada." Dijo Watson.

-"Como me conoce, querido." Dijo Holmes.

Siempre utilizaba querido.

Pero ahora era diferente.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

**Próximo capítulo Las piezas empiezan a encajar.**

**Notas de la autora: Por fin se han confesado su amor, aunque Watson es muy caballeroso..(bésale ¬¬..) El fanfic está a punto de acabar. Pero tranquilos, que la historia en sí no se acaba. Cuando la historia termine, haré otra aventura de estos dos. Una secuela podríamos decirlo. Espero que disfruten de creo que tres capítulos más, aun no estoy segura.**

**Sospechosos: Bueno..quiero dar una pequeña pistas de los sospechosos que tenemos. El padre de Mary ha sido eliminado por su declaración y su asesinato.**

**Veamos..**

**Madre de Mary: por la escena, en que dice perdóname a la foto de su hija.**

**Mary: la misma Mary pudo secuestrarse a si misma. **

**Asesino: Que el padre de Mary u otra persona contratara a un asesino para matar a María y al padre de Mary y secuestrarla.**

**Esposo de Mary: que el esposo de Mary siga vivo y decidiera secuestrarla.**

**Tom: que siguiera vivo y fingiera su muerte.**

**Aun no tengo claro de quien va ha ser. Pero..bueno..pronto ya me lo pensare..**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Las piezas empiezan a encajar

**Capítulo 8**

**Las piezas empiezan a encajar**

Sherlock Holmes bebía una gran taza de te al lado de su compañero, John Watson.

Por fin, la espera había acabado.

Watson, se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba y ahora podrían empezar una nueva vida. Ya no sería como antes, sino aun mucho mejor. El único problema, no era que lo descubrieran, sabían ocultarse fácilmente no era..

Mary.

Tenía miedo que su amado doctor volviera con ella, pero ahora viendo los ojos del doctor, tenía la certeza que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Ya no tendría que estar solo nunca más ni tener que ocultar lo que verdaderamente siente, ya no más.

Miró los cadáveres. Sentía lastima por aquella joven chica, había sido violada y maltratada, seguramente por el marido de Mary. Pero al otro cadáver el mismo lo habría matado.

Le había dicho "maricón" a su John. Le había insultado, pero ahora lo que importaba es que estaban enamorados y nada más.

Lo vio de cerca, el hombre tenía algo en la boca como si fuera espuma, era algo muy extraño y nadie se acercaba con temor a coger algo. El doctor quería observarlo más de cerca, pero el detective se lo negó, tenía miedo, a que le pasará algo y volvieron a la casa de María.

Holmes, echó un vistazo por la casa, no se encontró nada, pero donde estaban encerrados encontraron un diario.

-"Creo que esto, nos ayudará a saber más cosas, Watson." Dijo observando el diario.

-"Adelante." Dijo asintiendo.

-"Mmm..no es interesante…tampoco…mm..espere.." Dijo mientras ojeaba el diario de María.

_Querido diario._

_2 de Julio 1881_

_Ese señor tan horrible me ha obligado a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Cada vez que viene a mi casa, pobre me pega y me hace cosas terribles. Nadie me puede ayudar. Mi hermano Tom se gana la vida como puede. Pero a la vez, desea ser rico y esta intentando cortejar a la señorita Mary. Nos trata muy bien y a mi siempre me dice como aliviar el gran dolor que tengo por culpa de su padre, me contó que a ella también le hacía lo mismo y siempre me da ánimos a ser fuerte. La señorita Mary esta enamorada, de un hombre llamado Tom. No es mi hermano, es un hombre que vino de Francia. Es muy galante y muy guapo, espero que sea feliz. _

-"¿Cómo? Holmes, no entiendo nada de nada.." Dijo susurrando Watson.

-"Ni yo querido, hay dos Toms, uno es de Francia..y el otro..es el hermano de Maria..leamos más. Seguro que mas adelante entenderemos un poco mejor." Dijo Holmes.

_Querido diario._

_10 de Agosto 1881_

_Mi hermano Tom está muy nervioso últimamente. Nunca lo veo en casa y siempre anda en la calle. Mary está muy feliz con ese señor y algunas veces me traen cosas para seguir adelante, son encantadores. Me dijeron que cuando fueran a Francia a vivir, podría ir con ellos. Se lo he dicho a Tom, pero cuando se lo dije se fue furioso. No lo entiendo. El señor viene cuando le apetece, algunas veces, borracho otras veces no..Pero es horrible. Una vez lo vi a mi hermano con la madre de Mary muy acaramelados y eso que tienen una gran diferencia de edad. Aunque mi hermano es de ir en flor en flor. Para lograr su propósito de ser rico._

-"Entonces, el hermano de Maria y la madre de Mary..estaban juntos.". Dijo Watson con los ojos abiertos.

-"Continuemos." Dijo Holmes, con un tono pensativo.

_Querido diario _

_1 de Enero 1882_

_Hoy es un día muy triste. Tom el novio y prometido de Mary ha muerto. Ella y yo fuímos de compras y oímos unos ruidos. Al llegar a casa de ella lo encontramos con múltiples balas en todas partes del cuerpo y lleno de sangre. No sabemos quien fue pero los policías no encontraron nada sobre el asunto. Estoy tan triste por ella.._

_Me enfada mucho la actitud de mi hermano, esta muy feliz por ello. Cuando fuimos al funeral poca gente estaba triste, Mary, los amigos de ella y su padre. En cambio su madre no se inmutaba. Aun recuerdo la bofetada que le dio enfadada por que su madre dijo que se merecía morir. Que mujer mas horrible._

_Después del funeral, ya no he vuelto a ver ni a Mary ni a mi hermano._

_Los padres de ella, la enviaron a Francia a casarse con un amigo de Tom, que ya conocía, eran muy amigos. Me escribió una carta en la que me decía que se había enamorado de él. Me alegro por ello. Mi hermano desapareció y un día lo vi de lejos, estaba lleno de joyas y se paseaba como si fuera el rey del mundo._

_Y yo aun sigo viendo aquel señor. Aunque algún día deseo que se acabara._

_He decidido no escribirte más querido diario ya que mi vida ahora solo esta llena de desgracias. Siempre te recordare, Mary._

-"Las demás hojas están en blanco.." Dijo Watson pasando las hojas hasta el final..

-"¿Holmes?" Dijo el doctor mirando al detective, que estaba pensativo.

-"Todo encaja..la huella..el olor a flores..la carta de Tom a Mary..la caja de música..la visita al restaurante..la sombra..¡Todo encaja!" Dijo un emocionante Holmes, que se echo a correr a la calle.

-"P..pero..do..donde..cree..qu.." Decía Watson. Pero fue cortado por Holmes.

-"Debemos darle nuestras condolencias a la madre de Mary. A muerto su marido." Dijo feliz Holmes.

-"No creo que se sienta muy disgustada al saberlo. Ya que su amante es ese tal Tom."

-"Es usted un desconsiderado. Seguro que es mentira lo que escribió esa mujer, no ve..¿Qué es pobre?" Dijo muy extraño Holmes.

-"Como dice esto..si.." Decía Watson sin entender, nada.

-"Sígame el rollo, Watson". Dijo susurrando el detective señalando a los negados policías.

El médico asintió con la cabeza.

-"Si, claro pobre mujer." Dijo Watson triste.

-"¿Entonces, ya saben donde está Mary?" Dijo Lestrade.

-" Si..ha sido asesinada por el padre de Mary." Dijo Holmes serio.

-"Cua..cuanto..lo siento..doctor." Dijo Lestrade abrazando al doctor.

-"Gracias..inspector." Dijo un "triste" Watson.

-"vamos.." Dijo el detective con un tono de irritación y celos.

Ya dirigiéndose a un carro, el doctor dijo susurrando.

-"Ya, sabe joven que solo tengo ojos para usted." Dijo burlándose.

-"Espero que tenga razón, viejo." Dijo sonriendo el detective.

-"Entonces..¿cree que..está ahí?." Dijo el doctor.

-"Lo más seguro, usted actué como si no hubiera pasado nada malo, ya sabe a lo que me refiero." Dijo Holmes, nervioso.

-"Ya lo sé, usted tranquilo." Dijo el doctor.

Mientras el carro seguía su camino, el detective y el doctor algo cansados se dieron la mano, el sol ya se estaba posando, la noche pronto iba a parecer.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la madre de Mary ya era de noche. Tocaron y pronto les atendió la madre de Mary con los ojos rojos.

-"Señora, lo siento mucho. Pero, su hija a sido asesinada por su marido." Dijo Holmes.

-"¡Dios mío! ¡No, puede ser! ¡No!" Dijo la señora abrazando a Watson.

-"Lo siento.."

Después le explicaron todo lo que sucedió..bueno menos algunas cosas. Le contaron que encontraron a María muerta y mintieron diciendo que el padre de Mary, había confesado que fue él el que lo hizo.

-"Oh, todo esto es horrible." Dijo la madre, tomando una tila en una de sus mesitas.

-"Lo siento, señora." Dijo el doctor tranquilizándola.

-"Y..¿el detective?" Dijo la señora mirando hacía los lados.

-"Ah..está preparándole otra tila." Dijo Watson sonriendo.

-"No sabía que podía hacer esas cosas.." Dijo la señora riendo un poco.

-"Si, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía." Dijo el doctor mirando hacía la cocina, nervioso.

Holmes no estaba en la cocina. El detective observaba todas las habitaciones, no encontraba nada. Y entonces pensó..

"_El sótano"_

Se dirigió hacía allí sigilosamente. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y encontró una gran puerta, intentó abrirla pero estaba encerrada. Utilizo una de sus herramientas y consiguió abrir la puerta. Estaba todo a oscuras, no se oía nada. Entonces camino sigilosamente hacía delante.

Entonces..escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Intentó correr hacía ella, pero entonces recibió un gran golpe y cayó al suelo inconciente.

Más tarde abrió los ojos. Estaba en un sitio muy iluminado, en una habitación pequeña con muchas velas, solamente tenía un armario y una cama. Una joven yacía atada en la cama, estaba llena de moratones y heridas. La chica lo miró y extrañada le dijo..

-"¿Qué hace usted aquí detective?" Dijo la chica.

-"Señorita, Mary." Dijo el detective. "Me debe dinero, por rescatarla" Dijo Holmes sonriendo con malicia y a la vez muy preocupado por el doctor.

"_Watson, ¿Dónde está?"_

**Fin del capítulo 8**

**Próximo Capítulo: La verdad de Mary**

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, bueno. Ya faltán solamente dos capítulos para acabar la historia. No se si es un poco lioso o ya ha quedado claro quienes son. Espero que os guste.**

**En el próximo capítulo, habrá un "duelo" por así decirlo entre el detective y Mary. Voy a disfrutar haciéndolo. **


	10. La verdad de Mary

**Capítulo 10**

**La verdad de Mary**

Holmes paseaba nervioso alrededor de Mary. Sentía mucha preocupación por el doctor y necesitaba buscarlo, encontrarlo.._besarlo._ Pero siempre ella, se interponía por el medio. Siempre Mary.

-"Muy bien, me va ha decir exactamente la verdad, señorita Mary." Dijo Holmes, nervioso.

-"¿Tiene, prisa señor Holmes?". Dijo Mary.

-"¿Y usted?" Dijo Holmes mirándola.

-"Tengo, más que usted, detective" Dijo Mary cerrando un poco los ojos.

-"No lo crea." Dijo Holmes acercándose más a ella.

-"Le contaré toda la verdad." Dijo Mary sentándose en la cama.

**Flashback. (Pov Mary)**

Todo comenzó en una tarde de invierno, como siempre en esas fechas, llueve más fuerte que de costumbre.

Mientras caminaba para ir a comprar algunos regalos me choqué con un hombre.

Era Tom, tenía el pelo corto, negro como el carbón, de ojos negros también y blanquecina piel, era Francés.

-"¿Esta usted bien señorita?" Me dijo aquel galante señor.

-"Si, señor estoy bien." Dije sin parar de mirarle.

-"¿Como se llama?" Dijo él.

-"Mary." Dije yo aun sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-"Tom" Dijo él acercándose a mí.

Me cojío la mano y me llevo de compras, tomamos un te y quedamos otro día, y otro, otro..hasta que nos enamoramos.

-"Te amo, Mary. Eres..la mujer de mi vida." Me confesaba Tom, otra tarde paseando por un parque."

-"Oh, Tom yo también te amo." Sonreí y nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Entonces regrese a casa para contarles a mis padres la noticia, así podía presentarle a mis padres, pero como siempre mi padre se había ido al bar.

-"Mama. Este es Tom mi novio." Dije yo señalándolo, con la mano.

-"Encantando de conocerla, señora." Dijo feliz él.

-"¿Tiene, dinero?" Dijo mi madre elevando la cabeza.

Quería llorar pero así había sido siempre, mi madre. Nada le importaba solo el dinero y el poder. Mi padre me quería mucho aunque siempre, fuera un alcohólico y que se acostaba con chicas mas jóvenes. Pero por lo menos a mí me quería y me respetaba, no como ella. Mi madre podía inventarse cualquier historia para ser ella feliz.

-"Si, pero eso no importa lo que importa es que quiero a su hija, con todo mi corazón" Dijo mi Tom.

-"Oh..Tomy." Le dije enamorada.

-"Encantado, veo que mi hija a encontrado un gran hombre." Dijo mi madre mezquinamente.

Se pusieron hablar sobre la guerra inminente y sobre todo en general. Yo y mi madre, como siempre discutíamos en la cocina.

-"¡Como puede decirle eso a Tom!" Dije yo enfada.

-"Mira, hija no permitiría que te cases con un pobre, porque cuando seas mayor deberás pagarme todos mis caprichos" Dijo yéndose.

Siempre pensaba en ella, en ella, en ella. Pero se acabaría pronto, me iría con él a Francia y estaríamos juntos allí.

Iba a casa de María, mi mejor amiga junto a Tom. Antes era nuestra niñera, pero mi madre la echo de casa porque veía como mi padre la observaba. Un día estaba su hermano Tom. Siempre me tiraba los tejos, para tener dinero pero desistió y después intentaba cortejar con mi madre, pobre iluso. Un día me pidió que me casara con él y pronto seremos marido y mujer, soy tan feliz.

Pero un día, mientras todo el mundo dormía me dirigí al comedor, ya que no tenía nada de sueño. Allí estaba mi padre y junto mi madre. Como siempre él llegaba borracho, pero mi madre actuaba raro con él, no le gritaba, como solía hacer.

-"Toma, cariño esto te sentará bien." Dijo mi madre, dándole un baso con un color a tono rosado.

Entonces, al verlo me di cuenta de una cosa. Hace días había visto en la habitación de mis padres, un libro de venenos, en el que estaba abierto en una página donde se parecía mucho a ese tono rosado.

-"Madre..¡Como puedes envenenar a tu marido!" Corrí hacía ellos y pudo hacer caer el veneno.

Mi madre me pegó varias bofetadas, mientras mi padre bebía aun más.

Yo lloraba como siempre, hacía en sus palizas. Ya con las mejillas moradas mi madre habló amenazándome.

-"Si te hubieras quedado quieta y si no hubieras dicho nada, te habría dejado..te quiero hija, pero a tu Tomy..le pasará algo..si.." Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Corrí a la casa de Tom, pero allí no estaba. Tenía tanto miedo..¿y si le había hecho algo? Y allí estaba en medio de la calle, lleno de golpes y Tom el pobre con la ropa de mi novio que llevaba puesta.

-"¡Como tiene la cara de vergüenza!, Sabandija" Dije yo pegándole una bofetada.

-"Oye, no se quien es usted." Dijo él.

-"Como..pu.." Entonces antes de acabar mi frase observe un hombre, furioso y borracho dirigiéndose hacía a mí y a Tom.

-"Es aquí señor, miren a la hija de ese hombre rico, fornicando con ese pobre.

-Ah.." Decía Tom gimiendo.

-"¡Tom!, ¡Es mentira, no se lo crean!" Decía yo gritando desesperadamente y abrazando a mi amado.

Y allí todo acabo para mi dulce Tom, mi padre me pegaba y a él mas fuerte. Me aferraba a Tom, mientras veía a mi madre besándose con ese desgraciado.

Lo sabía, lo habían planeado todo para ser infeliz el resto de mis días..lo sé. No quieren que sea feliz. Se piensan que a mi padre lo meterán en la carcel y así podrán quedarse con todo su dinero.

Y acerté y me alegré la cara que pusieron.

No tenían padres, solo tenía un amigo que para mí se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Yo estaba desesperada, sabía que tarde o temprano me matarían por que pensaban que le diría a mi padre lo del veneno. Pero no lo ize. Quería verlo muerto.

Él me pidió si quería casarme con él e irme a Francia. No lo amaba pero acepte. Me puso muy triste dejar a María sola. Pero no tenía mucho dinero ya que odiaba a mis padres y rechacé su dinero.

Era muy feliz y me enamoré de nuevo, pero murió a una causa de enfermedad, así que tuve que volver a mi infeliz vida. Visite a María y me explico lo de su hermano. Se había hecho rico gracias a mi madre y descubrí que envenenaban lentamente a mi padre, pero poco me importaba ya, aunque mi padre siempre había estado muy sano así que el veneno le hacía efecto lentamente. Y entonces conocí a John Watson y mi vida volvió.

**Fin del flashback.**

-"Y nada más detective" Dijo Mary.

-"Bonita historia." Dijo aplaudiendo Holmes.

-"¿No se la cree?" Dijo Mary enfada y angustiada.

-"Si, es lo del final lo que no me lo creo nada señorita. ¿Qué su vida volvió? Y entonces que es ese..mordisco , que aun se nota en su cuello?." Dijo Holmes serio.

-"No, es nada." Dijo Mary mirando hacia un lado.

-"¡No es nada! ¡Es usted infiel y una mamarracha!" Dijo enfadado Holmes, apuntándole con un dedo.

-"¿Sabe, porque lo hice? Porque, Watson no me encuentra atractiva, ni me ama. Lo ama a usted Holmes. Pensé en compartirlo con usted. Pero, se que no lo hará, lo amo detective." Dijo Mary empezando a llorar.

-"Mary, usted ha sido utilizada, pero a la vez malvada. Usted a mentido a personas, para ocultar su verdadera situación. Si lo hubiera dicho todo, se habría salvado, del sufrimiento. Dijo Holmes, serio

-"Nadie me escuchaba, detective." Decía, Mary llorando.

-"Sí, había alguien." Dijo Holmes mirando hacía el techo.

-"¿Quien?" Dijo Mary mirandolo.

-"Aquel, a quien ahora me pertenece, aquel que hubiera dado la vida por usted en cualquier momento, que hubiera movido cielo y tierra y aquel que espera su decisión para besarme y así no serle infiel." Dijo Holmes caminando hacía otro lado de la habitación, mirando hacía una pared.

Mary bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar, lo había perdido..si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho..

**Flashback**

-"Cariño, dime lo que sea. Yo siempre estaré aquí." Dijo Watson, besándola con ternura.

-"No, es nada..no es nada.." Dijo, ella soltando una lagrima.

**Fin del flashback**

Si..se lo hubiera dicho en aquel momento u otro. Él le hubiera ayudado, pero ahora debía entender que el doctor por fin había elegido su verdadero camino.

-"Dígame..señorita Mary. Porque fue al restaurante a las ocho y media." Dijo Holmes buscando algo entre la habitación.

-"Fui para reconciliarme con Tom el vagabundo, pero en la cena todo fue una trampa de mi madre y él para encerrarme, matarme y así poder tener todo el dinero de mi padre, ya que yo, soy su única heredera.

-"¿Alguna, vez le han enviado una caja de música como está?" Le enseña una fotografía sacada de la caja.

-"No nunca." Dijo Mary, extrañada.

-" Como sospechaba.." Dijo Holmes murmurando.

-"¿Detective?" Dijo Mary aun llorando.

-"Dejé de llorar, y..ayúdeme a darle un fuerte empujón a esta pared, es una puerta oculta, ya que al echar perfume, el perfume entra por la pared." Dijo Holmes explicándolo.

-"¿Señor, Holmes, cuidará de mi marido? Dijo Mary abrazándolo repentinamente.

-"Si, más que a mi propia vida." Dijo abriendo los ojos, como platos. Nunca pensaba que Mary fuera alguna vez amable con él y menos que lo abrazara.

Entonces se dirigieron hacía la cama, corrieron hacía la pared y cayeron echando la puerta hacía abajo y se dirigieron en busca de Watson.

El doctor abrió los ojos. Vio dos sombras, que se convirtieron en dos personas conocidas, al menos una.

-"¿Suegra?" Dijo Watson aun aturdido por el golpe.

-"Pronto no seré su suegra" Dijo la señora riéndose.

-"Jaja, será mi esposita y su mujer va a estar muerta." Dijo riéndose aquel señor.

-"¿Usted es..Tom? Dijo Watson intentando moverse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atado en una parte del sótano.

-"Pronto estarán muertos. Ya que iremos hacerles una visita." Dijo la señora riéndose.

-"¿Cómo?" Dijo sorprendido Watson.

-"En una parte del gran sótano también esta el detective Holmes, al cual mataremos." Dijo riéndose y cantando Tom.

-"¡No!" Dijo Watson, desesperado. -"Maldita sea.." Dijo murmurando.

-"Le tengo un regalo para usted, yerno, miré estas bombas son compradas en Italia explotarán en una hora. Tranquilo, mataremos antes a Mary y a Holmes." Y se fueron.

-"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó. "¡Holmes, Mary! Gritó de nuevo.

Y los relojes de las bombas empezaron a contar atrás.

**Fin del Capítulo 10**

**Notas:¿os he dejado con la intriga? Pues el próximo capítulo será el final de la historia y tambien después haré un corto epílogo que será el prorrogo de mi continuación. Espero que os guste.**


	11. El final y un principio

**Capítulo 11**

**El final y un principio**

Holmes y Mary caminaban por aquel sitio tan oscuro, lo único que iluminaba un poco donde se encontraban eran unas velas, que llevaba Mary consigo.

-"Cuando era pequeña este sótano no era tan grande." Dijo Mary viendo el sótano.

-"Seguramente, su madre decidió hacerlo más grande, por si pasaba algo como lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos." Dijo Holmes corriendo.

Entonces, alcanzaron un lugar, muy bien amueblado, con cantidad de fotos y libros, una cama de matrimonio y varios planos.

-"Mire, señorita Mary. Planos de bancos, seguramente su madre y su amante Tom, van atracar estos bancos, son muy famosos en Londres. Mmm..estas son fotos de ellos dos y en esta cama seguramente, hacían..ya sabe." Dijo Holmes, carraspeando.

-"¿Dígame, señor detective, como se ha dado cuenta de todo esto?" Dijo una voz familiar.

-"Dígamelo usted". Dijo Holmes, fumando una pipa.

-"Anda, pero es mi hija favorita. Cuanto tiempo." Dijo la madre, arrogante, apuntándola con una pistola.

Holmes entonces empezó a buscar su pistola, la cual siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de atrás.

-"No tan deprisa, detective. Allí donde busca no encontrará nada, se la quite, por si de acaso atentaba contra mi querida." Dijo Tom, apareciendo entre las sombras. -"¿Se acuerda de mí, detective? Creo, que se dio un gran golpe." Dijo riéndose.

-"Usted, es la sombra, menuda novedad. Ya me di cuenta en el diario de su difunta hermana. Dijo el detective arrogante.

-"Bueno, ya no importa. Pronto moriréis y así nos aremos con el dinero del marido de mi amante, nos casaremos y así seremos felices juntos." Dijo Tom besándola.

-"Oh, mi amor." Dijo la madre de Mary devolviéndole el beso.

Entonces unos aplausos se escucharon, eran de Holmes riéndose como si no estuviera pasando nada, Mary, muerta del pánico, miró a Holmes sin entender nada.

-"¿Qué está haciendo?" Dijo Mary susurrando.

-"Déjeme a mi, señorita Mary. Antes, de morir me gustaría hacerle una pequeña pregunta, ¿Por qué quemaron la casa del doctor y Mary? Dijo Holmes.

-"¿Qué porque? Tom y yo la quemamos para que saliera en los periódicos y así saldría el desaparecimiento de mi hija, así los "secuestradores" se dan cuenta de que está involucrándose la policía y la matan".

-"Ajam, y la secuestraron en la cena." Dijo Holmes, afirmando, mas que preguntando.

-"Si, Tom le escribió una carta para disculparse para ese día y a las ocho y media, cuando acabaron de cenar, yo misma soborne al camarero, ya que el director es gran amigo mió. Así la secuestramos y antes envié a uno de mis empleados para que fuera sin ser visto a la casa de Mary, mientras estaba Watson en mi casa." Dijo ella satisfecha.

-"Y entonces, desde las 2 hasta las 8 estaba, inconciente ya que usted la adormeció con un fuerte somnífero y la puso en el sótano. Después la puso en su cama y le dijo que se había quedado adormecida. Ya que cuando iba a salir para irse a casa usted lo hizo y su marido estaba fuera con unos amigos suyos. Dijo Holmes.

-"Vaya es usted muy ingenioso, detective." Dijo ella riendo.

-"Aun, no ha visto nada." Dijo Holmes serio.

-"¿Sabe? Usted es muy ingeniosa al pedir a un artesano que hiciera una caja de música y con esa carta llena de mentiras puestas adentro." Dijo Holmes.

-"Cómo se..dio.." Decía la señora.

-"¿Cómo me di cuenta? Muy facíl. El artesano hizo un gran trabajo y su carta llena de mentiras, fue ciertamente creíble. Pero lo que hizo completamente mal, fue poner la caja después del incendio, bueno..la verdad es que así podríamos leerla sí, pero, no es extraño, que toda la casa este destrozada, ¿menos una caja de música hecha de hierro?. Dijo Holmes fumando.

-"Muy inteligente Holmes, ¿algo más que decir después de que le maté?" Dijo la madre de Mary.

-"Vamos a matarlos, de una vez. Me ponen nervioso." Dijo Tom murmurando.

-"Espera, querido quiero escuchar toda su conclusión." Dijo la madre de Mary.

-"Gracias, ejem..continuemos." Dijo el detective andando. -"Mató, Tom a el padre de Mary." Dijo Holmes.

-"Exactamente, aun no moría y ya estaba cansada de él." Dijo fríamente.

-"Como..pudo..padre.." Dijo llorando Mary.

-"Y..¿María? La mato usted. Sentía celos, ya que usted si podía engañarle pero él debía serle fiel y estar enamorado de usted, como un iluso. Ama, el poder y que todo el mundo, este pendiente de usted. ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Holmes mirándola.

-"María..ella..¡No tenía nada que ver con esto!" Dijo llorando mas fuerte Mary.

-"Calla, desgraciada." Dijo Tom enfadado.

-"Ah, y otra cosa más. No va a matar su hija por el dinero, ya que ella odiaba a su padre, por matar a Tom su novio francés. La mata por celos. Porque Tom, su amante estaba enamorado de ella. ¿No es eso?." Dijo Holmes sonriendo mientras fumaba.

-"Así, es..si mi entupida hija no hubiera sido tan guapa..quizás la hubiera dejado vivir. Su padre, la quería. Mi Tom, la quería y la sigue queriendo. Pero ahora todos los hombres me querrán a mí. Esa María debía de morir, acaparaba a mi marido y seguro que quería quedarse con su dinero. Pero ahora, solo estamos Tom y yo, él me ama. Dijo la señora abrazando a Tom.

Holmes, sonrío aun más.

-"¿Sabe? Le delataron también dos cosas, el olor a flores, ya que en su casa tiene multitud y la huella. Además de la gran caligrafía que usted posee y al mirar las postales que iba a mandar, me di cuenta, era la misma letra." Dijo Holmes andando y fumando a la vez.

-"Muy bien detective, ahora si me disculpa le mataré." Dijo la señora fríamente apuntando a Holmes.

Silencio, reino el silencio. Holmes, fumando se giró y quedo a espaldas, de los demás. Y susurrando dijo..

-"Antes, de nada. Tom ama a la madre de Mary?" Dijo inhalando el humo de la pipa suavemente.

-"yo..eh.."Decía nervioso. -"Cla..claro." Dijo él.

-"Porque, tartamudeas." Dijo ella enfadada y sorprendida.

-"¿No será por ese pañuelo blanco que lleva en uno de sus bolsillos, de la parte de arriba del abrigo, que dentro esconde una carta de amor hacía una joven?" Dijo él expirando, mientras salía el humo despacio en su boca.

La señora, le miró el pañuelo y se lo sacó rápidamente. Vio la carta que estaba dentro de ese pañuelo. Furiosa tiró las dos cosas con ira.

-"¡Como has podido!" Decía la madre, llorando.

-"¿Como, puedo amar a una vieja como tu? Vamos, solamente estaba contigo por el dinero y ahora cállate de una vez, sino quieres que te maté." Dijo el riéndose burlonamente.

Holmes cerró los ojos, Mary calló de rodillas, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.

Sonaron disparos.

Holmes abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza.

La madre de Mary y Tom se habían matado mutuamente.

El detective agarro la mano de Mary, la levantó y se dirigieron donde estaba Watson.

Mientras los dos cuerpos sin vida estaban mirándose, con odio y sorpresa. La sangre hacía un gran charco, formando un corazón roto, por la avaricia y la codicia.

Holmes, corría por todas partes, buscando con desesperación a Watson. Esos momentos, eran muy similares, a aquel día, cuando trabajaban en el caso de BlackWood. Aun recordaba el grito de Watson.

-"¡Holmes!"

Abrió los ojos, no era un recuerdo,¡escuchaba a Watson!. Corrió juntó a Mary donde él estaba. Era una pequeña habitación, donde múltiples bombas estaban a su alrededor.

-"Solo quedan, treinta segundos. Huid." Dijo Watson desesperado.

29..

-"No, no le voy a dejar está vez, Watson. ¡Ni hablar." Dijo Holmes, quitándole las cuerdas.

-"¡Mary! ¿Estas bien?" Dijo preocupado el doctor.

-"Si, John todo ha acabado" Dijo llorando Mary.

-"Muy bien, las cuerdas ya están quitadas, vamos." Dijo Holmes.

Entonces, empezaron a correr. Encontraron entre la oscuridad una luz, lejana. Era la salida del sótano.

19..

Salieron rápidamente del sótano, y fueron a la salida de la casa.

10..

9..

Entonces, Watson miró hacía atrás.

-"Mary, no te quedes parada." Dijo Holmes mirando a la joven quieta en la puerta del Sótano.

-"Se feliz, John." Dijo sonriendo, mientras que lloraba. -"Te amo, aunque tu nunca me ames, siempre te amaré." Dijo Mary abrazándolo y besándolo con ternura y pasión.

John, correspondió el beso y se quedó atónito, por lo sucedido, mientras un celoso Holmes, lo veía a pocos centímetros de ellos dos.

5..

-"Mary, ¿Qué dices? Salgamos de aquí." Dijo Watson desesperado.

-"Adiós, John, Holmes, cuide de mi esposo." Dijo Mary.

-"Lo haré" Dijo Holmes, mientras que agarro el brazo de Watson y lo empujo hasta la puerta.

4..

3..

-"¡Mary! ¡No, déjeme Holmes!" Dijo Watson, llorando y luchando contra Holmes.

-"No puede salvarla, Watson." Dijo Holmes. -"No puede salvarla.." Dijo, mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-"Pero..¿Por qué?" Dijo Watson.

-"Porque..ella..estaba muy enferma, debido a que la envenenaron, cuando le daban comida en aquel sótano. Ese veneno es muy fuerte y a la vez mortal, Watson." Dijo empujándolo hacía la salida.

Watson se quedó paralizado, así que a Holmes, le fue más fácil llevarlo hacía un lugar seguro.

2..

1..

Llegaron hacía la salida del jardín cuando la casa entró explosión. Cayeron al suelo por las bombas. Holmes abrazó a Watson mientras este lloraba desconsolado.

-"¡Mary! Porque..¡Porque!" Decía llorando.

Unos días después..

Muchas personas, estaban en el funeral de Mary. Amigos que vinieron de Francia de Mary, amigos en Londres, familiares, vecinos de Watson y de ella y Lestrade y Clarke vinieron también.

Era un día muy triste para todos, pero sobre todo Watson. El detective, siempre estaba junto a él, acariciándole los hombros y abrazándolo en momentos críticos.

La señora Hudson y Gladstone también estaban allí. La niñera no podía parar de llorar, pero también un poco alegre porque Watson volvería a casa. Y Gladstone con las orejas y la cola hacía abajo miró la tumba triste.

El cura entonces, comenzó con la ceremonia.

-"Estamos, aquí reunidos para despedirnos de Mary Watson. Una mujer que dio todo para ser feliz y que tuvo que luchar contra el mundo para ello. Era una mujer, joven, bella, inteligente y muy amable. Todos estamos muy tristes por su perdida, pero debemos seguir adelante. Por Mary. Amén." Acabo el cura.

Al acabar la ceremonia, todo el mundo dio su pésame a Watson y cuando le tocó a Lestrade, le susurró alguna cosa a Holmes.

-"Hay, algo que no me quedó claro. ¿Cómo sabía que Tom tenía una amante?" Dijo Lestrade.

-"Muy fácil, inspector, por aquel mordisco que tenía en el cuello, además que el pañuelo tenía una forma cuadrada." Dijo Holmes fumando una pipa.

-"Ah..cuide de Watson." Dijo Lestrade dando una palmadita al hombro del detective.

-"Lo haré inspector." Dijo sonriendo levemente.

Llegaron a 221 de Baker Street. Su hogar. Watson, no cenó nada, y se encerró rápidamente en la habitación de Holmes, ya que por ahora no tenía habitación todavía.

La señora Hudson preocupada suspiro, ahora todo dependía del detective.

Gladstone se durmió rápidamente en la alcoba de la señora Hudson.

Y Holmes se dirigió rápidamente, allí.

-"Watson..¿Desea hablar?" Dijo el detective acariciando el hombro izquierdo de este.

-"No..Holmes..solamente quiero..estar contigo..y..olvidarme de todo.." Dijo el doctor acariciando el cabello de Holmes.

-"Como usted quiera, querido." Dijo Holmes, empujando a Watson levemente en la cama.

El detective quedó encima del doctor, la habitación estaba en un silencio profundo y ellos solamente te miraban. Holmes, contemplaba los azules ojos del doctor, aquellos ojos en los que podía inundarse por tanta ternura y amor que le demostraba e igualmente Watson, ya que los ojos azabache del detective expresaban todo aquel amor guardado en su interior y aquella pasión que lo volvía loco.

-"Te quiero." Dijo el detective sonriendo.

-"Te quiero" Dijo el doctor, acariciando las mejillas, de Holmes.

Acercaron sus rostros lentamente y se besaron.

Si por fin, podía sentir aquellos labios.

Holmes sonrío y se dejó besar por el doctor, abriendo la boca, el doctor se introdujo explorando aquella cavidad, tan dulce y tierna.

Exploraron con sus bocas aquello que daba cada uno, hasta que el aire se les acabó y dulcemente acabaron el beso.

El detective se sentó encima del doctor, sonriendo provocativamente. Se quitaba la camiseta lentamente, mientras que el doctor se quedaba tumbado en la cama, acariciando lo que Holmes sacaba al exterior. Una vez acabado, hizo lo mismo con el doctor pero más desesperado. Después se quito el cinturón del pantalón y lo lanzó al suelo, igual que sus pantalones. Se tumbó en la cama y el doctor, salió de ella, se quitó todo lo que llevaba y en la cama, quitó los calzoncillos de Holmes levemente. Estaban desnudos, acariciándose entre ellos, memorizando el cuerpo del otro, mientras se daban besos llenos de pasión y amor.

Aquella noche nunca la olvidarían, ya que fue la noche en la que se entregaban al uno al otro mostrando todo su ser.

Por fin estaban unidos.

**Fin**

**Nota: ¿Os habeís quedado con las ganas de más? Yo tambien, y eso que lo escrito yo..xD. Bueno..en la continuación si meteré algo de.."porno" xD..**

**Bueno la historia ha llegado a su final. Pero haré un epilogo, será muy corto pero también será el prorrogo de mi nueva historia.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado. ^^**

**Quiero dar a un agradecimiento a Jeliel Mehiel DarkStart y a Rose House Wilson por sus comentarios y apoyos. Muchas gracias. Y también a todos los que lo han leído hasta el final y también en el futuro los que lo lean. Gracias.**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

Ya hacía mucho tiempo sobre el caso de Mary. John Watson en estos mismos momentos se encontraba en el cementerio, con un gran ramo de rosas rojas como el rubí. Las dejó al lado de la tumba y se sentó al lado de la foto de ella, puesta encima de la tumba.

-"Mary, te echo de menos cada día, aunque ahora soy muy feliz." Dijo él sonriendo.

-"¿Sabes? Mi habitación estaba llena de cuerpos, sangre..cosas asquerosas. Con la ayuda de científicos, que siempre quieren experimentar y observar cuerpos, nos fue muy fácil deshacernos de ellos, aunque la verdad es que por la noche nunca duermo allí, aunque eso es otra historia." Dijo el doctor riéndose.

-"Aun me siento culpable Mary, pero se que para ti esta bien. Lo amo, como nunca. Siempre estamos juntos, y aunque nos ocultemos, yo soy feliz con lo que tengo. Me he dado cuenta que lo único que importa es nuestra felicidad y nada más." Dijo él mirando su bastón.

-"Hace, poco hemos hecho una limpieza general. Como la señora Hudson, estaba enferma nos dedicamos hacer las tareas de casa y en serio, no voy a dejar nunca más cocinar a Holmes, menos mal que la señora Hudson se ha recuperado." Dijo riendo.

-"Gladstone, ya no está tan gordo. Será porque, Holmes a dejado de experimentar con él, aunque algunas veces, lo he pillado, experimentando, pobrecillo." Dijo riendo.

-"Eso sí. Me roba la ropa como siempre, toca el violín a las tres de la mañana, aunque yo no se como lo hará porque lo dejo baldado..ejem.." Carraspea Watson sonrojado.

-"Y siempre, discutimos por muchas cosas o hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia.. Todo ha vuelto como antes. Yo leyendo el periódico y él hablándome de casos y demás. Lo siento, Mary pero echaba de menos esa vida, la vida con Sherlock Holmes" Dijo el doctor levantándose.

-"He de irme, ahora. Holmes y yo hemos recibido una carta de Irene Alder, la ladrona. Sobre un caso muy peculiar. En un pueblo cercano a Londres, en la que ha muerto una importante quiero, Mary. Hasta siempre, espero que seas feliz con Tom allí arriba." Dijo sonriendo.

Se dirigió a un carro, donde Holmes estaba esperando impaciente.

-"Ya he vuelto." Dijo sonriéndole a Holmes.

-"Ya me tenía preocupado, pensé que no iba a volver." Dijo Holmes, haciéndose la víctima.

-"Ya lo sabe, joven. Nunca me iré de su lado." Dijo el doctor.

-"Espero, que no me mienta, viejo." Dijo él sonriéndole.

Entonces el carro se puso en marcha, Holmes y Watson se dieron la mano y un casto beso beso.

-"¿Sabe? He descubierto que en realidad Tom el prometido de Mary, se llamaba Francis." Dijo Holmes, sonriendo.

-"¿Cómo lo sabe?." Dijo él, extrañado.

-"En el diario de Mary lo pone y también como se llamaba en realidad Tom el vagabundo, se llamaba William, lo que pasa es que utilizó el nombre Tom para que le confundieran con el prometido de Mary." Dijo él susurrando.

-"¿Pero porque el Francés se puso Tom?" Dijo Watson sin saber porque.

-"Porque es un extranjero y como no parecía ser francés quería ser Inglés. Para tener una vida estable aquí también." Dijo él sonriendo.

-"Ah.." Dijo Watson, y de repente le dio una colleja a Holmes.

-"¿Qué hace?" Dijo sorprendido el detective.

-"Eso, es por leer el diario de Mary, sabía que no lo había dejado en mi antigua casa." Dijo Watson.

-"Vamos, Watson solo era para entretenerme un poco mientras usted se bañaba. Haver, cuando me dejará bañarme con usted." Dijo él sonriendo.

-"Ni lo sueñe" Dice Watson.

-"Como puede ser así, querido Watson. Si lo veo todos.." Decía Holmes.

-"¡Cállese!" Dijo el doctor sonrojado.

-"No me voy a callar … a menos..que.." Decía Holmes

Y entonces mientras se dirigían a otra nueva aventura, empezó a ponerse el sol.

**Fin del Fanfic.**

**Notas de la autora: Este es el epílogo de esta historia pero además el prorrogo de la continuación llamada, Sherlock Holmes: Fuera de Londres. Será un poco más adulto y además contará con la aparición de la ladrona Irene Alder, Lestrade y Clarke. Entre otros personajes originales y nuevos misterios.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y espero que les guste la continuación.**

**Saludos, Spangel-chan.**


End file.
